Hell On the Sanctuary
by Kelia Tiashe Kucabara
Summary: "Lagipula, bagaimana ceritanya, suku Cytria sampai diburu begini?" tanya Ggio, yang kini terlihat sangat penasaran. Neliel terlihat ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan mereka berdua dan mulai bercerita. Chapter 5 update! Read and Review?
1. The Vagabonds

**Hell on The Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not own Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, fantasy genre.

**Summary** : Kenapa harus ada perburuan bangsa kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh hidup? Kerakusan kalian akan kekuasaan dan keabadian telah membutakan mata kalian.

My first fic, semoga hasilnya bagus. Saya ingin tahu reaksi kalian para pembaca. So, let's read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Vagabonds**

Angin menderu–deru di luar. Hujan terus turun dengan lebatnya disertai petir yang menyambar–nyambar. Di dalam sebuah kedai, duduk seorang pengembara bertudung cokelat yang nampaknya kehujanan karena tudungnya basah kuyup. Wanita pemilik kedai membawakan secangkir cokelat panas untuk pengembara itu.

"Ini, kurasa ini akan menghangatkanmu."

"Terima kasih," sahut si pengembara parau.

Wanita itu menghela napas dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan lebat begini?"

Pengembara itu menyimpan cangkirnya yang kini isinya tinggal setengah di meja dihadapannya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku menunggu teman – temanku."

Pemilik kedai itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teman–temanmu bukan orang yang tepat waktu rupanya?"

Pengembara itu lagi–lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, begini saja," sahut pemilik kedai sambil menopangkan dagunya.

"Kurasa teman–temanmu tidak akan datang dalam cuaca begini. Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita tentang sesuatu?"

"Cerita?" tanya sang pengembara.

"Ya. Cerita yang dimulai kira – kira 18 tahun yang lalu. Mau dengar? Ini cerita tentang para pengembara dan pemberontak. Kau kan pengembara, kau pasti suka. Bagaimana?"

Si pengembara tersenyum, tampak tertarik. "Aku mendengarkan."

Pemilik kedai pun menyeret kursi di sebelahnya lalu duduk dan mulai bercerita.

**

* * *

**

Salju terus beterbangan pada hari itu, 18 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang dapat dilihat selain hamparan salju putih yang menyelimuti dataran bumi di Padang Sycaran. Namun, sekumpulan orang yang kini berlindung di dalam sebuah gua, nampaknya punya masalah yang jauh lebih serius dibandingkan hawa dingin yang terus menerpa mereka.

"Kita tak bisa begini terus. Kita sudah duduk berjam–jam di sini tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup kita semua," sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dan bertudung putih yang bernama Lisa Yadomaru.

"Aku tahu, Lisa. Kita harus segera mencari potongan terakhir, kecuali kita mau mereka terus mengejar kita, tentu. Apalagi diburu oleh orang-orang _bar-bar_ tidak tahu malu itu yang hanya menginginkan kemampuan kita. Tapi dalam cuaca begini? Kita bisa mati duluan sebelum melihat cahaya yang kita cari. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan bayinya Yoruichi?" jawab seorang pria bernama Grimmjow yang duduk di depan wanita tadi sambil menunjuk sebuah buntalan kain yang sedang digendong anggota mereka yang lain yang rupanya berisi bayi.

"Yoruichi yang malang. Dia berusaha melindungi kita dan bayinya waktu kita nyaris tertangkap pasukan kerajaan Sanctuary. Kasihan bayi ini. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti setelah kehilangan ibunya?" kata Neliel, wanita yang menggendong bayi itu.

Mereka semua terdiam, terlalu sedih karena baru kehilangan salah satu anggota mereka sekaligus ibu bayi itu, terlalu lelah setelah berjalan ratusan kilo sambil menghindari serangan pasukan kerajaan, terlalu khawatir akan waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa peduli akan nasib mereka jika mereka tidak segera menyatukan potongan patung terakhir dan terlalu kesal pada salju yang terus turun, menggangu perjalanan mereka.

Shunsui, pria yang membawa dua pedang yang tersimpan di dalam sarungnya yang diikatkan ke pinggang, mendadak berdiri dan berjalan ke depan gua. "Badai sudah mulai reda, kita bisa keluar kapan saja. Kudengar potongan terakhir ada di Dunfall. Kita ke sana sekarang?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia sudah tidur, Neliel?"

Neliel menekankan telunjuknya ke bibirnya. "Baru saja. Lebih baik kita jangan terlalu ribut."

"Bagus, kita tidak butuh tangisan bayi yang bisa membuat pasukan Sanctuary menemukan kita. Semua siap?" tanya Grimmjow. Dan karena semua temannya mengangguk, dia pun berjalan menghampiri sesosok pria terakhir yang merupakan pemimpin mereka yang duduk di sudut gua. Pria itu hanya memandangi langit yang kini mulai cerah dengan ekspresi datar. Tangannya masih berlumuran darah. Darah Yoruichi, istrinya.

"Kisuke, kami semua sudah siap. Kita ke Dunfall?" tanya Grimmjow pelan.

Kisuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berdiri. "Ayo."

Kelima orang bertudung putih itu pun keluar dari gua, menuju barat, ke sebuah kota bernama Dunfall. Dengan membawa perbekalan yang sangat terbatas beserta seorang bayi, mereka hanya bisa berdoa, semoga mereka berlima bisa sampai dengan selamat, tanpa berkurang satu orangpun.

Tapi nampaknya, Dewi Fortuna tidak di pihak mereka.

* * *

Langit semakin cerah, memamerkan bintang–bintang yang bertaburan. Si bayi bergerak–gerak gelisah dalam buaian Neliel. Takut bayi itu menangis, Neliel berhenti sebentar untuk memperbaiki posisi selimut bayi itu agar tidak kedinginan.

"Sini, biar kubantu," ujar Lisa sambil mengambil beberapa barang bawaan Neliel.

"Terima kasih," ucap Neliel dibarengi senyum manis khasnya. Sambil memperbaiki selimut, Neliel berbisik pelan agar tidak terdengar rombongan pria. "Menurutmu kenapa Kisuke berubah begitu drastis? Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh bayinya sejak kita keluar dari Sanctuary!"

Lisa menghela napas dan memperbaiki tudungnya. "Aku pun akan bersikap begitu, kalau aku kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi. Apalagi nyawa orang itu hilang di tanganku sendiri. Kau lihat kan, Kisuke belum menghapus darah Yoruichi yang melekat di tangannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan bayinya? Apa dia begitu membenci bayi ini? Aku tak akan percaya Kisuke akan bersikap begini, kalau aku ingat bagaimana senangnya dia ketika bayi ini lahir. Bayi ini dipeluknya sampai menangis waktu itu!" sahut Neliel geli.

Lisa pun tak bisa menahan senyum."Ya, dia memberitahu semua penduduk desa sampai suaranya serak dan mencarikan bayinya nama di perpustakaan semalam suntuk. Shaolin Fon. Bukankah itu nama yang indah dan pantas untuk bayi perempuan secantik ini?". Senyum Lisa memudar. "Bagaimanapun juga, Kisuke belum bisa menerima kematian Yoruichi. Jangankan bayinya, pada kita pun dia tak bicara apa–apa. Yah… Paling pada Grimmjow. Itupun hanya sekedar menanyakan cuaca."

"Tapi…"

"Apa kalian membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk memperbaiki selimut bayi? Kita sudah kehabisan banyak waktu!" seru Shunsui.

Lisa berdiri dan menyingkirkan salju, lalu membantu Neliel berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Tak ada gunanya kita membahas itu sekarang."

Neliel terdiam dan mengikuti Lisa dari belakang. Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berjalan, tapi kini mereka sudah sampai di hutan cemara. Grimmjow yang berdiri di belakang Kisuke, tiba–tiba berbisik di telinga temannya itu.

"Kisuke, apa tak ada jalan lain ke Dunfall selain lewat hutan ini?"

Kisuke terus berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya dia bertanya. "Tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu cuma jalan ini. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku tak enak. Yah, mungkin karena hutannya terlalu gelap, aku jadi berpikiran macam–macam," jawab Grimmjow jujur. Pria berambut biru langit itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka terus berjalan menembus hutan yang gelap. Tampaknya semua akan baik–baik saja, sampai….

"Hatchi!". Bayi itu bersin karena hidungnya tertusuk ujung daun cemara. Lalu dia mulai bergerak–gerak gelisah.

"Oh, tidak. Tenang sayang, kau akan baik–baik saja. Jangan menangis, ya..." seru Neliel menenangkan si bayi.

"Neliel, kau yakin dia tak akan apa–apa?" tanya Shunsui cemas.

"Hidungnya gatal, cuma itu. Teruskan perjalanan," jawab Neliel, walau setengah yakin.

Kisuke hanya menatap bayinya sekilas, lalu mulai memimpin perjalanan. Selama beberapa menit suasana kembali tenang. Sampai tiba–tiba butiran–butiran putih yang dingin mulai turun perlahan dan makin lama makin deras.

"Bagus sekali! Salju sudah turun lagi! Bagaimana ini?" gerutu Lisa.

"Tenang, kita semua harus tenang. Mungkin sebaiknya kita cari gua atau apapun yang bisa melindungi kita dari hujan salju..." saran Grimmjow.

"_Kita sudah beristirahat untuk ke-4 kalinya hari ini, dan kau mau istirahat lagi? Kita tak mungkin berlindung lagi, Grimmjow! Waktu kita bisa habis!"_ kata Shunsui berang.

"Kalian jangan terlalu ribut, bayinya…"

"Siapa sih yang mengusulkan pergi ke Dunfall malam ini juga?" protes Lisa.

Grimmjow tampak jengkel setengah mati. "KALIAN SEMUA SETUJU TADI!"

Shunsui menempelkan telunjuknya ke dada Grimmjow. "Tapi kami bergerak atas keputusan awalmu, _Tuan_! Dan jangan teriaki Lisa!"

"Demi Tuhan! Tenangkan diri kalian dan jangan saling teriak! Kisuke, lakukan _sesuatu_!" seru Neliel panik.

"Tak ada yang dapat Kisuke lakukan! Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan! Kita akan mati! Tak sadarkah kau, Neliel? Sebentar lagi badai bisa datang dan kita tak akan pernah sampai Dunfall untuk mengambil potongan yang tersisa. Kita takkan sampai ke _Cytria Ruin_ untuk menyimpan patung sialan ini!" pekik Lisa.

"Tenang, Lisa! Kau cuma panik, putus asa. Kita semua juga! Kita _bisa_sampai ke _Cytria Ruin_, dan tak ada yang perlu mati. Berhentilah saling menyalahkan karena…"

Mereka tak tahu kenapa mereka harus berhenti saling menyalahkan, karena ucapan Neliel terpotong oleh tangisan bayi yang keras dan bergema di seluruh hutan. Mereka semua berhenti terpaku, terlalu kaget akan akibat dari teriakan mereka. Si bayi menangis karena udara yang terlalu dingin dan teriakan–teriakan disekitarnya. Mereka baru kembali sadar ketika terdengar raungan tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? LARI!" teriak Kisuke.

Berlima, mereka berlari kencang, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang mereka punya. Tapi rupanya, tenaga mereka belum cukup untuk menyaingi tenaga monster yang kini berdiri di depan mereka. Monster itu mengeluarkan raungan keras dan menampakkan gigi–gigi runcing yang basah karena air liur. Tingginya nyaris 10 meter dan kulitnya yang seputih salju sekeras kulit badak, sehingga tidak mungkin ditembus– bahkan–oleh kedua pedang Shunsui. Matanya seperti mata kucing, namun berwarna merah dan berkilat senang. Jelas sekali monster ini sedang kelaparan.

"_Frodice_ dewasa. Ngapain dia di sini?" kata Grimmjow. Ada sedikit getar dalam suaranya.

"Bukan mencari makan buat anaknya, kuharap," sahut Lisa.

_Frodice_ itu meraung lagi dan tangannya mengayun ke bawah, berusaha meraih kelima orang itu dengan kuku–kukunya yang panjang dan sekuat baja.

"KE SANA!" tunjuk Kisuke ke balik batu – batu dekat kumpulan pohon cemara.

Mereka segera berlari dan berlindung di balik batu. _Frodice_ itu marah dan berusaha mengejar, tapi karena ia terlalu besar, dan mangsanya terlalu kecil (bagi ukuran dia, tentu), maka ia tidak bisa menemukan lima orang yang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik bayangan batu besar. Karena itu, _Frodice_ tersebut berbalik dan mencari mangsanya di tempat lain.

* * *

"Sudah aman?" tanya Lisa.

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Grimmjow. Lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Belum pernah aku melihat _Frodice_ sebesar itu."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Udara disini semakin dingin, Shaolin bisa menangis lagi," tanya Neliel, yang kini sudah berhasil membuat bayi itu kembali tertidur.

Keempat temannya berpikir keras. Sampai akhirnya Shunsui menunjuk ke sebuah titik hitam. "Lihat titik hitam disana itu? Itu jalan keluar darurat dari hutan ini. Keluar dari sana, kita langsung tiba di Dunfall. Kita harus kesana sebelum _Frodice_ itu menemukan kita. Itu satu – satunya cara yang terpikir olehku. "

"Darimana kau tahu jalan itu?" tanya Grimmjow keheranan.

Shunsui nyengir. " Tidak percuma kan aku pernah jadi pencuri. Kami tahu jalan–jalan kecil tersembunyi untuk menghindar dari petugas keamanan."

Grimmjow tersenyum senang, begitu pula Lisa dan Neliel. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, mereka mulai mengendap–endap sampai tiba di balik semak didepan gua. Mereka berhenti karena tiba–tiba Lisa berkata "Maaf."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow keheranan.

"Yah... Maaf, terutama untukmu, Grimmjow. Tadi aku… aku pasti sangat menyebalkan. Entahlah, tadi aku kehilangan kontrol," sahut Lisa.

"Aku juga. Bukan salahmu kita berada di sini sekarang. Ini sesuai kesepakatan kita semua, dan tidak sepantasnya aku menyalahkanmu. Sori, Grimmjow!" seru Shunsui.

Grimmjow nyengir. "Hei! Tak adil kalau hanya kalian yang minta maaf. Teriakanku tadi pasti membangunkan Shaolin Fon... Aduh, sebaiknya kupanggil Soifon saja. Nama Shaolin terlalu panjang dan susah disebut. Soifon kecil kita ini, sehingga kita harus melihat _Frodice_ terbesar yang pernah ada…"

"Omong–omong soal _Frodice_," potong Kisuke. "Teman _Frodice_ yang menyerang kita yang tadi rupanya belum menyerah.".

Kontan mereka menoleh ke depan gua. _Frodice_ 10 meter tadi kini sedang mondar–mandir di depan gua, mengais–ngais tanah dengan gelisah. _Frodice_ itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan liar, berusaha mencari mangsanya yang tadi kabur.

"Mati kita! Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi badai datang, kita tak mungkin diam disini!" seru Grimmjow.

"Ngapain sih _Frodice_ sialan itu didepan gua?" gerutu Lisa.

"Mungkin dia mencium bau kita," jawab Neliel cemas.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tinggal tunggu waktu, sebelum dia menemukan kita bersembunyi di balik semak, " sahut Shunsui jengkel.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Neliel panik.

"Kita bisa mengumpankan seseorang untuk dikejar _Frodice_, sementara yang lain masuk ke gua," seru Kisuke.

Mereka berempat menoleh, melihat pemimpin mereka, Kisuke Urahara, tak percaya.

"Jangan bodoh," kata Shunsui. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak kehilangan anggota lagi. Cari ide lain, Kisuke! "

Namun Kisuke memandang mereka penuh keyakinan. Membuat keempat temannya gelisah.

"Kisuke, INI GILA!" kata Lisa berang sekaligus ingin menangis. "Kau bisa–bisa– bisa–ma-mati, tahu?"

"Asalkan kalian selamat, aku tak keberatan..." jawab Kisuke singkat.

Air disudut mata Neliel mulai menggenang. "Oh, Demi Tuhan! Sinting kau, Kisuke! Grimmjow, tolong hentikan dia! Grimm…"

Grimmjow memandang sahabatnya lekat, seolah ingin memastikan keyakinannya.

"Kau yakin? Yakin bisa lari cukup cepat untuk hindari dia?"

Kisuke mengangguk. Lalu Grimmjow memberikannya dua di antara lima cakramnya yang terkenal sangat tajam. "Kalau begitu, bawa ini bersamamu. Dan _ingat_," Grimmjow lalu memeluk Kisuke erat. "Berhati–hatilah."

"Pasti!". Kisuke lalu berjalan menuju Neliel yang sudah mulai menangis. "Tolong jaga Shaolin untukku, Neliel. Dan,". Ia lalu melepaskan kalung peraknya dan menyimpannya di tangan Neliel. "Berikan ini padanya begitu ia cukup pantas untuk memakai kalung.". Lalu Kisuke mencium dahi Shaolin, bukan, Soifon.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua..." Kisuke menunjuk Shunsui dan Lisa. "Rukun–rukun ya?". Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka keluar dari Sanctuary, Kisuke tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati si _Frodice_. _Frodice_ itu melihatnya, lalu ia meraung senang dan mulai mengejar Kisuke. Pintu gua terbuka lebar.

* * *

"Ayo cepat!" seru Grimmjow. Mereka semua berlari secepat mungkin sebelum si _Frodice_ melihat. Mereka baru berhenti berlari ketika mereka sudah cukup dalam masuk gua. Dan yang pertama kali dilakukan Lisa adalah mendorong Grimmjow, marah.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Sekarang kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Apa kau tak peduli bagaimana perasaan kami? Apa kau tak peduli pada Shaolin, yang sekarang tidak punya orangtua? "

"AKU PEDULI! AKU PUN SEBENARNYA TIDAK INGIN DIA PERGI!" teriak Grimmjow. "AKU TAHU DIA BISA MATI!". Kini semua orang di gua itu menangis, marah, kesal pada satu sama lain, juga pada diri sendiri.

"Kalian tak mengerti… tak mengerti… Betapa inginnya dia melindungi satu–satunya keturunan Abarcass yang tersisa. Betapa inginnya dia melindungi Soifon, setelah ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan Yoruichi. Betapa inginnya ia melihat Soifon hidup, dilindungi oleh kita. Melihat kita menyelesaikan tugas ini. Melihat kita semua hidup tenang… Tidakkah kalian lihat di matanya, betapa besar keinginnannya untuk mewujudkan itu semua? Ia bahkan rela mati. Kumohon, jangan sia – sia kan itu!" seru Grimmjow pelan. Suaranya bergetar oleh tangisan.

Lalu mereka semua berpelukan erat. Menangis pelan, mengenang satu lagi teman mereka yang hilang.

Ketika mereka bisa mengontrol emosi masing–masing, Lisa menyeka airmatanya dan berkata "Ayo, Kisuke akan memarahi kita kalau kita terus–terusan menangis disini. Kita harus terus jalan."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju satu–satunya jalan yang terdapat di gua itu. Kadang mereka berhenti di mata air untuk mengisi botol – botol yang kosong, dan sekedar istirahat sejenak. Sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah lahan kosong.

"Hhh, gelap sekali disini. Apa tidak ada yang bawa lentera? Atau kayu? Kau kan bisa membakarnya, Lisa," keluh Shunsui.

"Yah, kalau ada lentera atau kayu. Lagipula, _tenaga_ku sudah sangat berkurang. Paling bagus aku bisa sekali keluarkan api. Dan itu akan kupakai kalau benar–benar perlu," jawab Lisa muram.

"Ah..andai disini ada sedikit… Saja cahaya," keluh Shunsui.

Harapan Shunsui terkabul. Ratusan lampu berwarna merah menyala mengelilingi mereka.

"Ah, ini lebih baik," lanjut Shunsui.

"_Lebih baik_? Demi Tuhan, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang _lebih _baik," kata Neliel panik.

Grimmjow menyuruh Neliel diam. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa _frodice_ tadi mondar–mandir di depan gua, " seru Grimmjow ngeri. "Ini sarangnya."

Seratus raungan terdengar bergaung di dalam gua. Tiap mata merah turun dan mulai berdesak–desakkan untuk meraup mereka berempat. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka kembali berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari anak–anak _frodice_ yang kelaparan.

"Kenapa… kau... tak bilang… kalau gua ini… adalah… sarang… _FRODICE_?" teriak Grimmjow sambil terus berlari dan menoleh ke Shunsui, yang juga terengah–engah.

"Aku – tak – tahu! Terakhir… kali kesini… 5 tahun lalu… belum… ada..sarang…" jawab Shunsui di sela-sela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Apa jalan keluar masih jauh?" tanya Lisa.

"Harusnya sih, tidak," jawab Shunsui cepat.

Mereka terus berlari, sementara derap kaki _frodice_ di belakang mereka semakin dekat. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat secercah cahaya. Pintu keluar gua terbentang di hadapan mereka.

"Kita selamat!" pekik Neliel girang.

Tapi, _frodice–frodice_ itu sudah berhasil mengejar mereka. Kini jarak antar keduanya hanya sekitar 4 meter. Entah kenapa, tiba–tiba Lisa dan Shunsui saling pandang, tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tak bisa keluar semua! Grimmjow, bawa Neliel dan Soifon keluar!" teriak Lisa.

"Kami akan mencoba halangi gua. Begitu kalian keluar, ubah kami jadi batu, kau mengerti Grimmjow?" seru Shunsui.

"T-T-Tapi…" Grimmjow terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Harus ada yang berkorban, Grimmjow!" sahut Lisa.

Mereka terus berlari, berpacu dengan waktu dan para _frodice_. Kini Grimmjow dan Neliel mencapai pintu keluar. Lisa dan Shunsui berdiri membelakangi mereka, tangan mereka terlentang, menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Nah, sampai di sini perjumpaan kita. Jaga Soifon. Sampaikan salam kami untuk dia," seru Lisa.

"Selamat tinggal, sobat..." sahut Shunsui sambil nyengir

"Lisa, Shunsui! Jangan! Kembali ke sini!" jerit Neliel pilu.

"SEKARANG GRIMMJOW!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Grimmjow, jangan! Jangan biarkan mereka bertindak bodoh!" seru Neliel sambil menangis.

"Maaf, Neliel..."

"GRIMMJOW!" jerit Neliel.

"_STONE_!" seru Grimmjow menyebutkan mantera perubah.

Seketika Lisa dan Shunsui berubah jadi batu. _Frodice–frodice_ itu menabrak mereka, dan tak mampu keluar. Mereka meraung marah, mencakar–cakar udara. Grimmjow segera membawa Neliel pergi dari tempat itu, menuruni tebing.

"Lepaskan aku, Grimmjow! Aku ingin kembali! Kembalikan mereka!" rintih Neliel, putus asa.

Grimmjow tak berkata apa – apa. Tangannya masih menarik Neliel, sementara temannya itu terus meronta–ronta. "Grimmjow! Lepaskan aku, kubilang!".

Lalu Neliel melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka–sangka Grimmjow. Gadis itu menggigit tangannya.

"Neliel!" panggil Grimmjow sambil mengibas–ngibaskan tangannya yang kesakitan.

Neliel berlari panik mendaki tebing sambil terus membawa bayi di buaiannya. Namun Neliel tak melihat bahwa tanah didepannya longsor, sehingga ia beserta bayi itu terperosok ke bawah jurang yang cukup dalam.

"NELIEL!" teriak Grimmjow. Ia lalu langsung lompat ke bawah, dan mendapati Neliel pingsan dengan luka di kepalanya. Kakinya pun luka berat. Tapi bayinya selamat, terlindungi oleh tubuh Neliel. Bayi itu kini menangis.

* * *

Gemetar ketakutan, Grimmjow memegang nadi Neliel, berharap dia masih hidup. Neliel bernapas pelan. Nadinya pun berdenyut lemah. Ia masih hidup, walaupun di ambang kematian. Grimmjow merasa luar biasa lega. Tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Badai salju sudah datang . Angin dingin menerpa mereka. Grimmjow tahu, kalau mereka terus di situ, maka tak seorangpun akan bertahan hidup.

Maka Grimmjow menggendong Neliel di punggungnya, sementara si bayi didekap di dalam jubah dan mantel tebalnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan.

Angin dingin terus berhembus. Rasa dingin yang menggigit nyaris tak bisa dirasakan Grimmjow. Entah sejauh mana ia telah berjalan menembus badai. Angin kencang terus menampar–nampar pipinya. Kakinya nyaris mati rasa, telinganya berdengung. Pandangannya kabur. Tapi dia tak boleh membiarkan Neliel dan Shaolin Fon—yang dipanggilnya dengan nama kecil Soifon—mati begitu saja. Tak mungkin ia sia–siakan perjuangan Yoruichi Shihouin, Kisuke Urahara, Lisa Yadomaru, dan Shunsui. Maka dengan tekad itulah ia terus berjalan, menghabiskan seluruh sisa energinya.

Badai mulai reda. Namun, pandangan Grimmjow tetap kabur. Kepalanya berdenyut–denyut. Sambil menahan sakit ia terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya–saat ia merasa sudah sampai titik habis kekuatannya–ia melihat cahaya. Dunfall ada di depan matanya. Grimmjow memaksa tubuhnya yang nyaris tak bisa digerakkan untuk berlari ke pintu terdekat. Sampai di depan pintu, tubuhnya ambruk. Tapi ia masih mampu menggerakkan tangannya, untuk menggedor pintu sekeras ia bisa.

Lama sekali ia menunggu. '_Ke mana orang–orang?'_ umpatnya kesal. Serasa menunggu seabad, akhirnya pintu terbuka, cahaya menerangi mereka, disertai jeritan seorang wanita.

"Oh, Tuhan! Szayel! Szayel! Bantu aku, cepat! Tenanglah, kalian akan selamat. SZAYEL!" teriak wanita itu.

Grimmjow mendengar derap langkah lain. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa–apa. Pikirannya tak terkendali. Yang ia rasakan hanya beban di punggungnya berkurang yang berarti Neliel telah diangkat. Begitu pula bayi dalam dekapannya. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya-lah yang diangkat dan dibaringkan di kursi empuk di depan perapian.

"Sungguh luar biasa kau bisa bertahan melewati badai sehebat itu!" seru wanita tadi.

Grimmjow berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya malah erangan serak. "Ne, Neliel... Bagaimana?" tanyanya susah payah.

"Neliel? Wanita ini?" tanya wanita pemilik rumah.

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Dia terluka parah. Kurasa dia mengalami benturan yang keras. Tapi dengan pengobatan yang benar, dia akan segera sembuh dan sadar, kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab pria yang bernama Szayel menenangkan.

"Ba... Bayi... Shaolin Fon... maksudku... Soifon?"

"Oh, dia selamat, tentu. Hanya sedikit demam. Kami akan memberikan obat agar dia cepat sembuh. Sebenarnya keadaanmu-lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan, Tuan. Anda harus segera dirawat. Tuan?"

Grimmjow menangkupkan telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Air mata bergulir menuruni pipinya. " Syukurlah... Tuhan..." seru Grimmjow pelan.

Lalu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

****To Be Continued****

**Galathea's Note** :

Welldone! This is my first fic. If don't mind, please review my fic.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.

See ya to next chapter! **R E V I E W!**


	2. Dunfall , The Girl & The Hidden Story

**Hell On the Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not own Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, fantasy genre.

**Summary** : Kenapa harus ada perburuan bangsa kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh hidup? Kerakusan kalian akan kekuasaan dan keabadian telah membutakan mata kalian.

Chapter dua update! Semoga lebih bagus daripada kemarin. Semoga kesalahan tanda baca, typo, dan lain sebagainya juga sudah berkurang! Oh ya, ini balasan review bagi yang tidak log in :

**NaMIKAze Nara** : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Soal si pengembara itu siapa, mungkin baru diketahui saat fic ini berakhir. Begitu pula dengan masalah Kisuke masih hidup atau tidak. Karena itu, temukan jawabannya dalam fic ini.

**Selisha Schiffer** : Terima kasih banyak pujiannya. GgioSoi sudah ada dalam chapter ini, dan UlquiHime... maybe saya munculkan di chapter-chapter depan.

So, let's read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dunfall , The Girl & The Hidden Story**

Matahari bersinar cerah, seperti biasanya di Dunfall, membuat seluruh penduduknya bersemangat untuk beraktivitas hari itu. Beberapa orang mulai menyusun dagangan mereka di pasar, beberapa mengumpat matahari yang–menurut mereka–terbit terlalu awal. Beberapa orangtua mengantar anak–anak ke sekolah sambil mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak melempari guru mereka dengan apel yang mereka bawa, beberapa menyiapkan adonan untuk toko roti mereka, seperti yang dilakukan Sung Sun Granz.

"Tambah tepungnya, Apache. Kau kugaji untuk membuat roti, bukan genangan air dan gumpalan tepung di mangkuk seperti yang kau buat itu. Dan Lilynette, tolong lihat apa roti kismis yang kupanggang di tungku nomor 3 sudah matang. Aku harus mengirimnya ke keluarga Luisenbarn jam 9 nanti!" seru Sung Sun cepat, sambil membuat gundukan krim di atas sebuah cake.

"Aku tak mengerti," keluh Lilynette Gingerback sambil mengangkat loyang kue kismis. "Bukannya kau punya anak perempuan? Mana dia? Bukankah seharusnya dia membantumu _tiap_ pagi?"

"Lily!" tegur Apache. "Memang kau tak tahu apa kebiasaan anak itu _tiap_ pagi!"

Lilynette mengangkat bahunya. "Dulu kan aku mulai kerja jam 12 siang. Aku tak pernah tahu kerjaan si... si... Siapa namanya, Sung Sun?"

"Soifon?" Sung Sun menyimpan ceri di puncak kue. "Oh, dia sedang ke makam ayahnya."

Ada seorang gadis yang punya rutinitas berbeda dengan penduduk Dunfall yang lain. Karena yang jelas, penduduk yang lain tidak akan bergegas ke makam begitu sinar matahari masuk ke kamar mereka. Di Dun Graveyard, selalu terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan dua kepangan yang dibalut pita putih duduk di depan makam dan bercerita tentang kehidupannya, seperti bercerita di buku harian.

Gadis itu bernama Shaolin Fon atau biasa disapa Soifon oleh penduduk sekitar. Dan kini, dia sedang duduk di depan makam bertuliskan 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez', menutup matanya dan berdoa.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah!" serunya riang, sambil membuka matanya. "Hari ini aku membawa bunga krisan. Ayah suka? Orang bilang kita seharusnya bawa mawar atau melati untuk disimpan di makam. Tapi, kan itu nggak seru! Bukankah bagus kalau makam Ayah warna-warni? Hehehe… Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku akan menengok Ibu di tempat Paman Szayel dan bantu Bibi Sung Sun membuat kue. Lalu, aku akan ke rumah Ggio untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah. Mmm, kurasa itu saja yang perlu kulaporkan hari ini. Lagipula, Bibi Sung Sun pasti menungguku sekarang. Kasihan Lilynette dan Apache, pasti mereka lagi disuruh–suruh sama Bibi Sung Sun," Soifon terdiam sebentar, enggan meninggalkan makam. Tapi, dia menghela napas dan kembali tesenyum riang. "Yah… sampai nanti, Ayah!" Soifon lalu mencium nisan Grimmjow.

Keluar dari gerbang pemakaman, beberapa orang menyapa gadis manis ini. Hampir tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenal Shaolin Fon Jeagerjaquez, anak angkat Szayel Aporro dan Sung Sun Granz yang manis dan periang, mampu melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah—mulai dari pekerjaan dapur sampai memperbaiki atap yang bocor—dan ahli bela diri.

"Yo, Soifon!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut gelap dikepang pendek yang sedang membetulkan atap rumahnya.

"Yo! Pagi, Ggio! Atap bocor?" balas Soifon.

"Ya, untuk yang ke-4 kalinya dalam minggu ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Omong–omong, kau jadi ke rumahku nanti? Ibuku tadi bertanya lagi," jawab Ggio dengan wajah setengah cemberut.

Soifon mengangguk. "Tentu saja, sampai ketemu nanti!"

Lalu Soifon segera berlari ke sebuah pondok didekat toko bunga dan masuk kedalamnya. "Selamat pagi, Paman Szayel!"

Terdengar bunyi ketukan palu di belakang meja perkakas. Soifon pun segera menghampirinya. "Pagi, Paman!" sapanya agak keras.

Paman Szayel, pria setengah baya berambut merah muda dan berkacamata yang memegang palu, terlonjak kaget dan tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang datang. " Pagi, Soifon."

"Paman sedang buat apa, sih? Serius amat," tanya Soifon sambil jongkok di sebelah pamannya.

"Alat untuk memotong apel. Sung Sun membutuhkannya untuk membuat pai." Paman Szayel mengambil beberapa paku dan melanjutkan membuat semacam papan penggiling. "Kau mau menengok Neliel, kan? Sana cepat."

Soifon nyengir, lalu mencium pipi Paman Szayel, dan segera berjalan cepat ke ruang sebelah.

Ruangan itu agak dingin, dengan sebuah tabung di tengahnya yang berisi tubuh Neliel, yang belum sadar dari komanya. Di pinggirnya terdapat banyak obat–obatan yang biasanya dimasukkan ke dalam tabung secara rutin.

Soifon memandang tubuh Neliel yang kaku seperti tubuh orang yang membeku. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kurus. Kalau tidak bernapas–walaupun dengan sangat pelan–mungkin Neliel sudah dianggap orang mati.

"Selamat pagi, Bu. Hari ini cerah sekali! Ibu juga cantik seperti biasanya! Oh iya, tadi aku mengunjungi Ayah. Yah… tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan padanya, hanya rencana kegiatanku hari ini."

Soifon kembali terdiam, memandang ibunya. Lalu dia bersimpuh di samping tabung dan menangis pelan. "Kapan ibu sadar? Aku kesepian…"

Selama 5 menit Soifon terus menangis, sampai akhirnya dia menyeka matanya dan berdiri. "Pokoknya Ibu harus cepat sadar. Sebentar lagi kan ada festival kembang api! Ibu rugi berat kalau sampai ketinggalan!"

Soifon kembali memandang ibunya selama beberapa saat, lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berlari menuju rumah Sung Sun setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pula pada Paman Szayel.

"Aku pulang!"seru Soifon begitu sampai ke toko roti. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berdenting nyaring.

"Soifon?" panggil Bibi Sung Sun.

Soifon berjalan menuju dapur dan segera memakai celemeknya."Maaf aku agak terlambat. Coba lihat… mmm… Apa yang bisa kubantu, Bi?"

"Kau bisa membuat roti isi selai kacang dan cokelat. Setelah matang, bungkus kue itu dan kirimkan ke keluarga Kuchiki. Bikin dua bungkus, jangan lupa. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan ibumu hari ini?" tanya Bibi Sung Sun.

Soifon tersenyum pahit. "Tak ada yang berubah, seperti biasa." Ia lalu menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah, Bi. Apa betul Ibuku masih bisa sembuh?" tanyanya sambil memecahkan beberapa telur di atas terigu.

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu? Aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk jadi orang pesimis," Bibi Sung Sun menyimpan spatulanya di mangkuk dan berbalik menghadap Soifon. "Dengarkan aku, ya. Ibumu akan sembuh dan sadar. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Lagipula, memangnya kau tak percaya aku dan pamanmu bisa menyembuhkannya? Tenang saja, suatu hari nanti kau akan terbangun dengan ibumu di sampingmu!" seru Bibi Sung Sun sambil mengacak–acak rambut biru tua Soifon.

Soifon pun tersenyum senang dan kembali mengaduk adonannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar denting lonceng.

"Coba kau lihat siapa datang. Kalau ingin beli roti tawar, kau bisa ambil di rak yang biasa. Kalau orang keluarga Luisenbarn, bilang kuenya akan kuantar 10 menit lagi. Kalau keluarga Jiruga, bilang kue ulang tahunnya sedang diantar dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan!" seru Bibi Sung Sun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue kering yang sedang dihiasnya dengan krim.

Soifon berjalan menuju konter depan untuk melihat pelanggan pertamanya hari itu. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya… Byakuya?"

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan baju yang rapi, rambut hitam sebahu yang rapi, dan tanpa corengan debu di wajahnya yang mulus, berdiri di depan Soifon dan menyapa sopan. "Pagi, Miss Jeagerjaquez..." Pemuda itu bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, putera sulung kepala desa Dunfall.

"Wah, tumben kau ke sini sendiri. Mana pembantumu?" tanya Soifon sedikit sinis.

"Kau menyindirku, nih?" balas Byakuya.

Soifon mencibir. "Sudahlah, kau tak usah berperan jadi cowok terhormat yang sopan di sini. Seperti aku tak tahu sifatmu saja."

Byakuya nyengir. "Aku tak pernah bisa berpura–pura di depan Soifon si mata elang, rupanya."

Soifon tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja! Kau perlu meditasi 1000 tahun di bawah air terjun untuk menipu Nona Shaolin Fon ini! Omong–omong, ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Ah, iya. Aku mau menyerahkan ini," kata Byakuya sambil menyerahkan kertas pembungkus kado.

Dahi Soifon mengernyit. "Dan untuk apa ini? Kurasa ini tidak bisa dibuat kue."

Byakuya tertawa kecil. "Bukan untuk kue, Nona Shaolin Fon yang pintar. Ini pembungkusnya. Kue yang sedang kalian buat itu akan jadi hadiah untuk adikku. Dan dia hanya menerima kado dengan bungkus warna pink. Susah punya adik seperti dia."

"Oh, jadi kue cokelat itu untuk Rukia. Manis sekali kau. Baiklah, akan kubungkus sesuai permintaanmu. Kuantar jam berapa?"

"Kue itu sudah jadi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Adonannya sih, sudah. Kalau dipanggang, dan dihias… mmm... belum didinginkan sebelum dibungkus… Paling cepat 1 jam lagi. Mau menunggu?"

"Oh, aku pulang saja kalau begitu, supaya kau juga tidak buru-buru. Sampai jumpa!" seru Byakuya sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Soifon pelan. Selama beberapa menit ia terus memandangi pintu.

"Putera keluarga Kuchiki yang tampan," seru seseorang di sebelah Soifon.

Soifon terlonjak kaget. "Apache! Kukira siapa… Ya, dia pria tampan yang jadi idola di sini. Tahu, kan? Dia favorit semua orang."

Apache memasukan beberapa roti dan kue ke dalam rak di konter. "Dan kurasa Nona kita suka padanya…"

Muka Soifon langsung bersemburat merah. "Aku? Oh, Apache, kurasa kau salah paham. Aku tidak…"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja. Kau tidak suka dia, kan? Tentu saja… Aku percaya," jawab Apache sambil lalu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Dan kemudian kepalanya muncul lagi. "Tapi paling tidak kau bisa mengajaknya untuk pergi ke festival kembang api lusa!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar.

Soifon melempar kertas bungkusan yang diremas ke arah Apache, tepat ketika gadis itu menghindar sambil tertawa.

"Terima kasih buat sarannya!" seru Soifon. Tapi Soifon mempertimbangkan saran Apache. "Festival kembang api, ya? Mmm…"

Maka satu jam kemudian, Soifon pergi ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki yang terletak di tengah desa. Rumah itu merupakan rumah terbesar di Dunfall, dengan beberapa tanaman menjalar di dinding-dindingnya dan air mancur dengan petak-petak bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Soifon mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani—dalam hati kecilnya yang terdalam dia juga berharap Byakuya yang membuka pintu—dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Ah, Soifon. Mengantarkan kue, kan?"

Ternyata Nanao, pembantu di rumah Kuchiki.

Soifon tersenyum, agak sedikit kecewa. "Ya, untuk Rukia. Ini, dan sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuknya."

"Oh, terima kasih. Dan dia akan senang sekali kalau kau bergabung dalam pesta nanti. Bagaimana? Nona Rukia pribadi yang memintaku mengundangmu begitu aku menemuimu!" seru Nanao.

"Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi aku sudah janji untuk membantu membersihkan rumah Ggio, eh… Ggio Vega maksudku. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku, kalau begitu."

"Sayang sekali. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu."

Soifon mengangguk dan berjalan pelan, kembali ke toko roti.

**

* * *

**

"Hari yang membosankan!" keluh Ggio beberapa jam kemudian ketika dirinya dan Soifon sedang menyingkirkan sarang laba–laba dan menyusun barang-barang di loteng keluarga Vega. "Seharian penuh tanpa hiburan dan malah harus ketemu laba-laba sinting ini di semua tempat."

"Lihat sisi positifnya, Ggio. Kau bisa menemukan benda-bendamu yang hilang begitu kau selesai membereskan rumah ini. Omong-omong, mana sih orang tuamu?" tanya Soifon sambil membersihkan mesin jahit tua yang berwarna putih kelam karena debu.

"Kau tahu ayahku. Dia kerja di Sanctuary, jadi tentara disana. Pulang kalau hanya liburan saja. Ibuku tadi pergi menemui ayah untuk menyerahkan titipan dari saudaranya di Gillbet. Katanya mendesak sekali, jadi malam ini aku sendirian di rumah. Maksudku, tahu sendiri kan jarak Sanctuary ke sini? Ibuku paling sampai sana besok pagi dan kembali ke rumah besok tengah malam. Itu juga kalau cepat!" gerutu Ggio. Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya, dia menginjak laba-laba yang sedang lewat, disertai dengan erangan jijik Soifon yang juga protes tentang hak-hak hidup hewan.

"Sanctuary… Kita masih di bawah jajahan mereka kan?" gumam Soifon.

"Yeah," jawab Ggio yang sekarang sedang membuang bangkai laba-laba tadi. "Tapi selama aku hidup, kita, masyarakat Dunfall selalu hidup pas-pasan. Bisa bikin festival juga pakai uang sendiri. Untung saja kita kaya sumberdaya, jadi bisa sering bikin festival yang bagus dan terkenal. Akhirnya kita dikenal sebagai desa festival, dan Sanctuary menjadikan kita kota wisata. Baru mereka kasih kita dana, walaupun dananya masih kurang bahkan untuk buat satu festival kecil."

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam diam. Ketika Soifon mengangkat kotak kayu terakhir, Ggio kembali berbicara.

"Hei, Soifon. Kau tahu tentang _Cytria Hunting_?" tanyanya.

Soifon berusaha menggeleng sambil mengangkat kotak yang berat itu. "Belum pernah dengar, kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sanctuary, tepatnya Raja Kariya, mengadakan sayembara berburu suku Cytria yang dikenal dengan _The Cytria Hunting_. Yah, tidak heran kau tak tahu. Sebenarnya sayembara ini sudah lama diadakan, tapi diberhentikan sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan, baru–baru ini, Raja tahu bahwa ada beberapa Cytria yang bersembunyi dan berlindung di kawasan Sanctuary. Jadi, perburuan Cytria kembali dimulai. Ayah yang memberitahuku," jelas Ggio, sambil duduk di lantai gudang.

"Perburuan? Bukankah mereka _suku_? Bukan _kawanan_? Maksudku… Cytria itu sekelompok _manusia_ kan?" tanya Soifon tak percaya.

"Ah… Ttidak bisa disebut _manusia_ juga. Mereka sebenarnya _half breed_ dari _half breed_. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Cytria pertama berasal dari _half breed_ turunan _elf_ dan _dwarf_, yang kemudian menikah dengan manusia. Seperempat manusia, seperempat _elf_, seperempat _dwarf_, seperempat peri," jelas Ggio panjang lebar.

Soifon mengerutkan dahinya. "Entahlah, nampaknya aku agak pusing mengenai pohon keluarga Cytria ini…"

"Begini saja, dulu ada _elf_ yang merupakan keturunan campuran peri dan _dwarf_-yang memiliki darah raksasa-menikah dan punya anak yang disebut _half breed_, karena darahnya campuran _elf_ berdarah peri dan _dwarf_ berdarah raksasa. Si _half breed_ ini tidak menikah dengan salah satu dari 4 ras—_elf_, raksasa, _dwarf_, ataupun peri—yang kusebut tadi, dia malah menikah dengan manusia. Anak hasil pernikahan itulah yang disebut Cytria. Ras yang sangat jarang. Ras ini mulai berkembang karena Cytria yang lahir ada dua, kebetulan sepasang. Akhirnya Cytria menjadi ras baru yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah dan dianggap sebagai ras paling sempurna karena memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari 5 ras utama di dunia ini. Daya pikir kreatif manusia, _magic_ dari peri, keahlian menempa senjata berkualitas nomor satunya _dwarf_, kecerdikan, keindahan, dan keahlian berpedang serta memanah milik _elf_, dan kekuatan fisik raksasa, semuanya dimiliki oleh Cytria ini. Untungnya perawakan mereka tidaklah seperti raksasa atau _dwarf_. Mereka persis manusia normal," Ggio menghela nafas panjang di akhir kalimatnya.

Soifon sekarang duduk di depan Ggio sambil memandang tak percaya. "Sanctuary menyuruh kalian berlomba untuk memburu manusia? Tak bisa kupercaya. _Bar-bar_… Ini kan bukan zaman purba, Ggio!"

Ggio nampak serba salah. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, Cytria kan _bukan_ manusia juga…"

"Tapi mereka masih memiliki darah manusia!" potong Soifon marah.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu… Jangan marah padaku, dong! Kan bukan aku yang mengadakan sayembara!" protes Ggio.

Soifon memandangnya sinis. "Tapi kau ingin ikut, kan?"

Sekali lagi Ggio nampak serba salah. "Yah… kalau lihat hadiahnya sih, siapa juga yang tak mau ikut? Kerajaan memberikan 1000 Gold tiap Cytria dewasa. Kalau Cytria yang masih anak-anak sih 500 Gold dan 100 Silver."

Soifon menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti "Sadis, psikopat… tak berkeperimanusiaan!" Lalu ia bertanya dengan suara yang tajam. "Memangnya apa yang membuat suku Cytria ini harus diburu?"

"Kudengar, jika kita meminum darah Cytria, maka kekuatan kita akan berlipat ganda, dan kita juga akan jadi _immortal_–tak bisa mati–tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Karena itu Raja mengadakan sayembara, untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin darah Cytria untuk persediaannya, karena darah itu harus diminum dalam periode-periode tertentu, atau kekuatan si peminum akan kembali seperti semula. Oh, ya. Selain itu, peminum darah Cytria akan mengusai _element_ yang dikuasai Cytria tersebut," jawab Ggio dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Soifon.

"_Element_? Apa maksudnya dengan _element_?" tanya Soifon yang kelihatannya semakin tertarik. Meski ia sebenarnya nampak jijik dengan keterangan bahwa sayembara itu diadakan untuk meminum darah suku Cytria.

Ggio menelan ludah dan mengambil napas panjang. "Tiap Cytria dilahirkan dengan menguasai _element_-_element_ masing-masing. Ada yang menguasai api, angin, salju, dan element lainnya. Nah, kembali ke topik tadi, peminum darah Cytria pun akan menguasai _element_ yang sama dengan yang dikuasai Cytria tersebut. Jika dia meminum darah dari dua Cytria yang berbeda dan memiliki dua _element_ yang berbeda pula, maka orang itu akan menguasai dua _element_ juga. Sederhana, kan?"

"Tapi… darimana orang bisa membedakan antara manusia, _elf_ dan suku Cytria? Tak mungkin kan mereka membunuh semuanya? Maksudku, di antara ke-5 ras yang kau sebut tadi, manusia, _elf_ dan Cytria-lah yang perawakannya masih berbentuk manusia normal. Kau tahu persis kalau _dwarf_ terlalu pendek dan raksasa terlalu besar untuk dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Sekali lihat orang juga tahu mereka bukan manusia," selidik Soifon.

"Suku Cytria memiliki perawakan yang mirip sekali dengan manusia. Yang mereka warisi dari _elf_ hanyalah kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan menggunakan _magic_. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan Cytria dari manusia biasa adalah warna darah mereka. Pertamanya darah Cytria akan berwarna merah, seperti milik manusia. Tapi, jika darah itu disinari sinar bulan, warnanya akan menjadi biru keperakan," jawab Ggio.

Soifon kagum pada Ggio yang memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas, sehingga Soifon bisa bertanya padanya kapan saja. "Satu pertanyaan lagi," sahut Soifon sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Mereka–suku Cytria maksudku–mewarisi darah _elf_ juga kan ? Bukankah _elf_ **immortal**? Berarti Cytria juga tak bisa mati kan?"

"Sialnya, Cytria mewarisi darah manusia. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, yang mereka warisi dari _elf_ hanya kecantikan dan ketampanan, kecerdasan dan kemampuan menggunakan _magic_. Sisanya mereka warisi dari manusia," jelas Ggio mengakhiri.

Soifon berdiri dengan menghentakan kakinya keras–keras ke lantai kayu. Tanda dia marah atau tidak setuju akan suatu hal. "Aku tetap menganggap perburuan itu tindakan yang brutal. Walaupun darah Cytria itu bisa membuatku hidup bahagia selamanya dengan pangeran tampan berkuda putih, tinggal di istana megah di pinggir danau dengan ratusan dayang, pengawal, dan pelayan juga diberi harta yang takkan pernah habis," Soifon mengambil napas sebentar. "Aku takkan pernah berpartisipasi dalam perburuan sial itu." Ia lalu memukulkan tangannya yang terkepal ke tumpukan peti kayu dan turun ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Soifon yang mengerang perlahan di bawah tangga. "Auwwww!", dan mulai menyesali luka-luka gores di tangannya akibat pukulan itu..

**

* * *

**

Topik perburuan suku Cytria segera tersebar luas hanya dalam waktu tiga menit setelah diumumkan di depan balai desa. Dan tampaknya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak setuju akan perburuan ini hanyalah Soifon.

"Aku tak mengerti!" serunya sambil membanting adonan roti ke mangkuk, keesokan harinya. "Kalian akan memburu kaum malang itu seperti berburu binatang di hutan. Apa mereka kaum dengan kasta yang begitu rendahnya? Sampai-sampai seluruh daerah kekuasaan Sanctuary memburu mereka hanya untuk mendapat... yah... 1000 Gold!"

Apache menaburi keju di atas roti kemudian memanggangnya. "Kau memang tak mengerti, Soifon. 1000 Gold bisa membeli 5 rumah sebesar rumah keluarga Kuchiki! Itu kalau kau hanya menangkap satu. Tangkap sepuluh, dan kau bisa buat istanamu sendiri! Lagipula..." Ia lalu menutup tungku dan melepas sarung tangannya. "Cytria bukan termasuk kasta rendahan. Mereka setara dengan _elf_ dan kau tahu bagaimana posisi _elf_ di pemerintahan dan kehidupan sosial di Sanctuary ini. Mereka diburu bukan karena kasta, melainkan karena kemampuan dan kelebihan yang mereka miliki. Yang _sangat_ ingin dimiliki oleh Raja Sanctuary."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Apache kembali bicara, mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana dengan festival kembang api besok? Sudah punya pasangan? Bagaimana dengan putera keluarga Kuchiki? Mmm… siapa namanya? Ah... Byakuya, betul?"

Muka Soifon memerah. "Aku sudah ke sana kemarin, tapi tak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin besok aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Sendiri? Gadis sepertimu? Tapi Soifon…"

"Sudahlah, tak usah bahas hal itu lagi... " Tiba – tiba terdengar dentang lonceng, dan Soifon bergegas ke konter depan. "Ggio? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pagi! Lihat apa yang kutemukan di ruang penyimpanan kami?" sapa Ggio. Tapi ia lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tanganmu diperban begitu?" tanya ketika melihat tangan Soifon yang dibalut perban.

"Oh, ini... ehem... yah... ng... ini… ehem... ter-terluka waktu memukul kotak kayu di rumahmu. Kukira cuma mengelupas sampai Bibi Sung Sun menjerit begitu melihat tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Tapi, sekarang sudah diobati. Apa benda yang kau temukan?" tanya Soifon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, hampir lupa. Lihat ini!" seru Ggio sambil mengeluarkan benda dari kantong celananya.

Benda bulat perak itu bergulir di meja konter. Dan ternyata itu adalah… Kepala dari sebuah patung kecil. Patung perempuan nampaknya.

Soifon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan?"

"_Dan_? Dan? Soifon! Aku menemukan ini bukan tergeletak di atas meja makanku! Aku menemukannya di dalam tanah di ruang penyimpanan makanan di rumahku. Apa kau tahu apa artinya ini?" tanya Ggio bersemangat.

"Apa?"

"Saatnya petualangan! Aku berani bertaruh, pasti bagian lain patung ini ada di sekitar desa ini! Dan siapa tahu, begitu kita mengumpulkan seluruh bagiannya secara lengkap," Muka Ggio memerah saking semangatnya. "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan harta karun bajak laut atau semacamnya!"

Soifon memutar bola matanya. "Oh, jangan konyol, Ggio. Itu impian anak umur 5 tahun! Aku sudah 18 tahun, dan kau bahkan setahun lebih tua dariku! Dan jangan pasang tampang seperti itu padaku! Tak ada gunanya memelas! Lagipula…" Soifon menghela napas panjang. "Lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu kalau dia melihat koleksi barang rongsokan dan tak berguna-mu bertambah? Apa kau sudah lupa, terakhir kalinya dia memarahimu karena kau memungut benda yang kau sebut dengan parasut terbang yang fantastis, padahal itu adalah korset ibumu?"

Mendadak wajah Ggio memucat. "Ayah… Festival kembang api…"

Dahi Soifon berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Ayahku, Soifon! Malam ini dia pulang untuk melihat festival besok! Mati aku! Dia akan mengusirku dari rumah kalau tahu aku masih menyelundupkan barang-barang seperti ini ke kamarku! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera membereskan kamarku!" Ggio berlari keluar dari toko roti.

"Ggio! Kepala patungmu…"

"Aku titip dulu!" teriaknya dari balik kaca etalase toko roti.

Soifon menggeleng keheranan. Ia lalu memutar-mutar kepala patung itu, seolah mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, itu cuma kepala patung biasa. Soifon mendengus kesal dan memasukkan kepala patung itu ke sakunya, dan bergegas membuat roti lagi.

**

* * *

**

Malamnya, Bibi Sung Sun menutup toko seperti biasa dan membagikan beberapa roti yang tersisa ke tetangga mereka.

"Malam ini dingin sekali!" keluhnya sambil merapatkan syal rajutan di bahunya.

Soifon mengangguk. "Tapi di alun-alun desa pasti hangat dan ramai. Mereka kan sedang bersiap-siap untuk festival! Bibi mau pergi ke sana besok?"

"Tentu saja, Nak," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya begitu Soifon masuk dan menggantung mantelnya ke kaitan. "Ayo duduk di perapian, biar hangat sedikit. Oh, bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan cokelat panas. Aku buat cokelat dan kau nyalakan api, ya?"

Soifon mendekatkan diri ke perapian dan menyusun beberapa kayu bakar.

"Mana penyulut api i…" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat kayu bakar yang dari tadi digenggamnya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan sebuah ranting tambahan dengan sebuah daun di ujungnya.

"Ini cokelatnya. Kenapa kau belum menyalakan perapian?" tanya Bibi Sung Sun sambil menyimpan dua cangkir cokelat panas di meja.

Soifon segera mengatasi kekagetannya. "Ng... ah... a-aku tak bisa menemukan k-koreknya!"

Bibi Sung Sun membuka laci kayu paling atas dan mengeluarkan sekotak korek. Soifon pun segera menyulut api, dan segera duduk di sebelah bibinya, juga melupakan apa yang ia lihat pada kayu tadi. Gadis berkepang dua itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu bibinya.

"Bi, ceritakan lagi padaku ketika bibi menemukanku," ujarnya pelan.

Bibi Sung Sun terdiam sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan mulai bercerita. "Kau suka sekali cerita itu, ya? Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi… Malam itu aku dan Szayel sedang bersiap-siap untuk membagikan roti sisa, seperti biasa. Awalnya kami akan membagikannya lebih awal, tapi malam itu badai salju datang dan kami harus menunggu. Yah, pokoknya, ketika badai reda dan kami siap untuk berangkat, aku mendengar ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu. Kupikir siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Dan ketika kubuka pintu, aku melihat seorang pria yang nyaris membeku dengan memanggul wanita yang pingsan di punggungnya."

"Ayahku?" gumam Soifon.

"Ya, ayahmu. Kukira dia cuma membawa wanita itu, ya maksudku ibumu. Ternyata ia juga membawa bayi dalam dekapannya. "

"Itu aku," gumam Soifon lagi.

"Tepat. Lalu Szayel segera membawa ibumu dan aku membawamu. Setelah itu kami pun membawa masuk ayahmu dan membaringkannya di sofa ini. Kami menyelimutinya dengan berlapis-lapis selimut dan mendekatkannya ke perapian. Tapi hal yang pertama ia tanyakan adalah bagaimana keadaanmu dan ibumu. Setelah itu… Ia cuma bilang 'syukurlah Tuhan' dan meninggal. Dia terkena radang dingin yang parah. Tampaknya ia betul-betul lega kalian selamat."

Soifon menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menyeka sudut matanya di lengan bajunya tanpa sepengetahuan bibinya. "Ada satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin kutanyakan. Dan sudah pernah kutanyakan walau Bibi bilang tak bisa memberitahuku waktu itu. Bagaimana Bibi tahu nama orangtuaku?"

Bibi Sung Sun memandang anak angkatnya, seolah menimbang-nimbang. Apakah sudah waktunya ia memberitahu Soifon? "Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini bukan suatu hal yang sangat rahasia dan membahayakan atau memalukan atau menyakitkan. Aku hanya…" Bibi Sung Sun terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tahu nama ibumu, karena ayahmu menyebutkannya. Dia bertanya bagaimana keadaan Neliel. Ketika kutanya apa Neliel itu wanita yang digendongnya, ia mengangguk. Begitu pula cara kami mengetahui namamu. Dia bertanya bagaimana keadaan Shaolin Fon, si bayi. Tapi mungkin kau bertanya, bagaimana aku bisa tahu nama ayahmu."

Soifon mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar!" seru Bibi Sung Sun sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan kembali duduk di samping Soifon. Ia menunjukkan sebuah foto usang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Dulu foto merupakan benda yang sangat modern yang hanya terdapat di Sanctuary. Jadi, kuperkirakan orangtuamu berasal dari sana. Lihat. Pria diatas ini adalah ayahmu. Dan kebetulan…" Bibi Sung Sun lalu membalik foto tersebut. Di baliknya terdapat tulisan-tulisan. "..mereka menuliskan nama mereka masing-masing. Coba perhatikan, nama ini terdapat persis di balik gambar ayahmu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Dan wanita berambut panjang hijau toska ini, jelas ibumu, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Mungkin foto ini diambil waktu mereka belum menikah."

Soifon memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat wajah ayahnya. Ternyata ia tampan sekali. Dan nampak sangat gagah dengan rambut biru langit dan tubuh kekarnya. Ibunya juga tersenyum cerah, wajahnya tidak pucat dan kurus seperti sekarang sehingga kecantikannya lebih terlihat. "Tapi Bi," seru Soifon setelah ia kembali menyeka sudut matanya. "Kenapa Bibi baru tunjukan foto ini sekarang? Apa bahayanya?"

Bibi Sung Sun mamandang Soifon prihatin dan cemas. "Kami memperhatikan foto ini 17 tahun yang lalu, dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang ada di foto ini mungkin merupakan anggota suatu perkumpulan. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, kan? Selain itu, sebelum ibumu seperti sekarang, ia pernah demam tinggi dan mengigau. Ia menyebutkan semua nama di foto ini. Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Lisa, dan Grimmjow, tentu. Ka-kami pikir, jika kau tahu tentang hal ini, mungkin kau akan pergi mencari mereka semua untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang orangtuamu. Kami tak mau kau pergi, apalagi waktu itu keadaan sangat berbahaya. Kami tak mau kau penasaran dengan teman-teman orangtuamu sehingga kau pergi sendirian."

Soifon memilih diam, dan mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Darimana Bibi mendapatkan foto ini?"

"Tas ibumu. Ia membawa sebuah tas kulit dan kami membukanya, membongkar isinya. Tapi kami tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi sejak itu," jawab Bibi Sung Sun muram.

"Bisa aku lihat tasnya?" pinta Soifon.

Bibi Sung Sun segera berdiri, dan kembali duduk dengan membawa tas kulit kecil. Kali ini giliran Soifon yang berdiri. Ia mengambil tas itu, mengucapkan selamat malam dan mencium bibinya, lalu segera masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu begitu sampai dan duduk di lantai kayu.

Soifon memperhatikan foto usang tadi sekali lagi, dan melihat orang-orang selain orangtuanya. Kisuke Urahara dan Yoruichi Shihouin Abarcass nampaknya satu keluarga. Entah menikah, atau adik-kakak, Soifon tidak tahu. _'Shunsui Kyouraku mungkin yang paling jago pedang,_' pikir Soifon begitu melihat dua pedang di kedua pinggang Shunsui. Dan Lisa Yadomaru, pasti orangnya ramai, karena dia yang tersenyum paling ceria, nyaris nyengir.

_'Inikah teman-teman orangtuaku? Apakah mereka masih hidup? Sebab kalau iya… Aku ingin banyak bertanya pada mereka. Ke mana mereka ketika orangtuaku sekarat? Tampaknya mereka semua bersahabat baik. Sahabat tidak meninggalkan sahabatnya ketika susah bukan?' _Ratusan pertanyaan bergiliran memasuki pikiran Soifon. Lalu ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa tas ibunya. Rupanya tas itu hanya berisi dua buah benda. Foto tadi dan… Sebuah patung tanpa kepala.

Mendadak, tanpa peringatan, patung tersebut menyala, mengeluarkan sinar biru lemah. Soifon juga baru menyadari bahwa saku di celananya juga bersinar lemah. Ketika ia mengeluarkan benda di sakunya tersebut, ternyata benda itu adalah kepala patung yang dititipkan Ggio pagi tadi. Ukurannya nampak pas, terlalu pas sehingga Soifon yakin kepala itu milik patung yang digenggamnya. Tanpa ragu, Soifon segera menempelkan kepala tersebut yang langsung menempel sempurna seolah tak pernah patah sebelumnya. Sinar biru mendadak bersinar sangat terang, membanjiri kamar itu, menyilaukan mata Soifon.

"Sial! Sinar APA ini?" gerutunya

Soifon tidak tahu bahwa tepat ketika patung itu bersinar terang, tiga blok dari rumah di mana kamar Soifon berada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank membuka matanya.

****To Be Continued****

**Galathea's Note** :

Bagi yang pusing dengan istilah-istilah yang saya gunakan di atas, ini keterangannya :

**Elf** : Ras peri yang memiliki perawakan mirip manusia, namun telinganya runcing dan biasanya memiliki keahlian bertempur nomor satu. Immortal, dan memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan. Mereka sangat tampan dan juga cantik, dengan tubuh proporsional tentu.

**Fairy** : Ras peri yang umumnya memiliki tubuh mungil, memiliki sayap transparan. Memiliki kekuatan _magic_ tak tertandingi.

**Dwarf **: Kurcaci. Mereka adalah penambang dan penempa ulung yang menghasilkan senjata-senjata kualitas nomor satu di dunia. Tinggal di gua-gua yang gelap, namun tidak berarti mereka jarang keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Suka berpesta dan minum minuman keras.

**Half breed** : Peranakan. Bisa juga disebut sebagai 'separuh'. Memiliki darah campuran.

Finnaly, selesai juga chapter ini. If don't mind, please review my fic.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.

See ya to next chapter! **R E V I E W!**


	3. Behind the Past

**Hell On the Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not own Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, fantasy genre.

**Summary** : Kenapa harus ada perburuan bangsa kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh hidup? Kerakusan kalian akan kekuasaan dan keabadian telah membutakan mata kalian.

* * *

Chapter tiga update! Semoga lebih bagus daripada kemarin. Semoga kesalahan tanda baca, typo, dan lain sebagainya juga sudah berkurang! Oh ya, ini balasan review bagi yang tidak log in :

**NaMIKAze Nara** : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ya, _villain_-nya memang Jin Kariya. Sebab terus-terang… Saya bosan dengan fic lain yang membuat Aizen selalu menjadi tokoh jahatnya. Maka dari itu, saya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lain. Soal threesome… temukan jawabannya dalam fic ini.

**Selisha Schiffer** : Terima kasih banyak pujiannya. Benar sekali kesimpulan Anda, dan soal pertanyaan Anda… semuanya akan terjawab dalam chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**Sweetiramisu** : Well, saya katakan kalau setting fic ini ada di wilayah Eropa. Maafkan saya yang tidak memberi deskrip yang jelas. Dan terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Relya schiffer** : Terima kasih review-nya. Humm, sepertinya pertanyaan Anda akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya usahakan agar UlquiHime muncul. So, waiting for the next chapter!

So, let's read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Behind the Past**

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata itu perlahan meredup, secepat datangnya. Jantung Soifon berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata patung itu sebenarnya digunakan untuk membangunkan semacam… monster? Bagaimana kalau patung itu membawa malapetaka? Bagaimana kalau…

Suara derap kaki di lantai bawah membuyarkan lamunan Soifon yang makin lama makin membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Kemudian terdengar suara Pamannya yang terengah-engah. "Soifon... mana dia?" Sepertinya Bibi Sung Sun memberitahu Paman Szayel bahwa Soifon ada di lantai atas. Belum sempat Soifon menjawab, Pamannya sudah muncul di pintu dan menarik lengannya.

"Ayo, Nak. Cepat sedikit!" serunya.

"Pa-Paman? Ada apa ini?" tanya Soifon bingung.

"Tak usah banyak tanya. Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri," jawab Paman Szayel acuh.

Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka tiba di pondok tempat bengkel dan laboratorium Paman Szayel.

"Masuk… masuk… Lihat siapa yang harus kau temui…" kata Paman Szayel sambil terengah-engah dan mendorong Soifon pelan ke dalam ruangan.

Bengkel paman Szayel sudah dirapikan. Beberapa rongsokan besi yang biasanya tertumpuk dan bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kini tersusun rapi di sudut. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Soifon. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hijau toska duduk di kursi, persis di tengah ruangan. Mata _hazel_nya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, tapi ia tetap mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Nampaknya ia tidak tahu dimana dan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Tapi yang jelas, ia adalah wanita yang diharapkan Soifon untuk bangun dan sadar selama bertahun-tahun.

"I-I-Ibu?" tanya Soifon pelan.

Neliel tersentak, lalu melihat pada Soifon.

Soifon segera berlari dan memeluknya. Airmatanya tak terbendung lagi. "Ibu, Ibu…" Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa ia punya kerabat yang sedarah.

Neliel terlihat sangat bingung. Tapi ia bersikap bijak dengan mengelus kepala anak perempuan berambut biru tua di dekapannya itu, walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengenalnya. '_Kenapa dia memanggil diriku __**Ibu**__?'_ pikirnya bingung. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar.

Soifon berhasil mengendalikan diri dan bersimpuh di depan Neliel sambil terus mengucurkan airmata. "Ibu baik-baik saja? Tak ada yang sakit, kan?"

Neliel mengangguk. Tapi ia tak tahan lagi, anak ini sudah memanggilnya _Ibu_ 4 kali. Ia harus bertanya padanya. "Maaf, mungkin aku yang pelupa, tapi…" Neliel menyuruh anak itu untuk berdiri dan tersenyum lembut. "…Siapa kau?"

Anak perempuan berambut biru tua dan bermata abu-abu itu terlihat agak _shock_. Tapi ia telah menguatkan hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ibunya mungkin tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah tertidur selama 17 tahun lamanya, sehingga lupa kalau puterinya sudah berusia 18 tahun.

"Ini aku, Shaolin Fon. Puterimu," jawabnya sabar.

Kini giliran Neliel yang terlihat _shock_. '_Puteriku?_' pikirnya. '_Tapi aku tak pernah menikah! Apalagi punya anak!_'

"Apa mungkin aku hanya _mirip_ ibumu?" tanya Neliel lagi.

Soifon menggeleng. "Kau Ibuku. Kau tertidur selama 17 tahun, jadi mungkin… Kau hanya ingat sosokku ketika aku masih bayi."

Tiba-tiba Neliel tersentak kaget, dan bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Dan... dan siapa namamu tadi?"

Soifon mengerutkan dahinya. "Namaku Shaolin Fon."

Mendadak Neliel gemetaran. Telinganya berdenging. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa takut, cemas, sedih, bingung memasuki dirinya. Membuatnya histeris.

"Ibu? Ibu kena…"

Beberapa peristiwa terlintas di kepala Neliel, seperti ada seseorang yang memutar film. Dia melihat serombongan orang yang dikejar-kejar prajurit. Salah satu dari mereka meninggal, setelah sebelumnya menitipkan bayinya pada mereka. "Yoruichi? Yoruichi?" seru Neliel pelan.

Kemudian rombongan itu terperangkap di gua. _Frodice_ yang berlarian. Dan seorang pria yang menyelamatkan mereka dengan menjadi umpan _frodice_ itu. "Kisuke! Kisuke, kembali!" teriaknya kemudian.

Gambar di kepalanya berganti lagi. Kini ada dua wanita dan dua pria di dalam gua yang gelap."Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Sekarang kita tidak tahu, apakah kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Apa kau tak peduli bagaimana perasaan kami? Apa kau tak peduli pada Shaolin, yang sekarang tidak punya orangtua?" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dan bermata _turquoise_ ke pria yang hendak dipukulnya. "Lisa…"

Gambarnya kembali beralih saat wanita itu dan pria yang membawa dua pedang tersenyum padanya dan kemudian berubah jadi batu. Ia ingin kembali… Ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka… Tapi pria di depannya terus menarik tangannya, membawanya semakin jauh. "Shunsui… Grimmjow…" rintih Neliel.

"Grimmjow? Ayah?" gumam Soifon.

Sampai akhirnya gambar itu menampakkan dirinya yang terjatuh ke tebing. Buntalan di dekapannya menangis keras, ketakutan. Neliel tahu siapa itu. "SHAOLIN FON!"

Neliel membuka mata _hazel_nya dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan liar sambil menangis pelan. Dan ketika melihat Soifon ia langsung memeluknya.

"Soifon… Soifon… Kau selamat? Kau ta-tak terluka kan?" tanyanya dengan suara parau dan bergetar.

"I-Ibu? Ibu ingat?" seru Soifon senang. "Aku... aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Ibu sendiri butuh istirahat. Ayo, ikut aku. Kita ke rumah Bibi Sung Sun."

Neliel melepaskan pelukannya. "A-aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa kau memanggilku ibu?"

Soifon kembali menjelaskan dengan sabar, walaupun dengan perasaan takut kalau-kalau ibunya benar-benar kehilangan ingatan. "Kau memang Ibuku. Bibi Sung Sun bilang begitu. Ayah datang membawaku dan Ibu malam waktu itu."

Neliel berusaha mengendalikan dririnya. "Kurasa..." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu diluruskan di antara kita, Soifon."

* * *

Soifon duduk bersimpuh, diikuti Neliel di sebelahnya. "Ini foto yang kuambil dari tasmu," Soifon menyerahkan foto usang tadi kepada Neliel. Mereka kini berada di kamar Soifon. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, Bu. Kenapa…."

"Inilah hal yang harus kuluruskan. Aku bukan ibumu, Soifon," seru Neliel pelan, sedikit bergetar.

Soifon tersenyum pahit, "Mu-mungkin kau hanya kehilangan ingatanmu, dan…"

"Ingatanku sepenuhnya sempurna. Aku bukan ibumu," ulang Neliel. "Dia ibumu," Neliel menunjuk sesosok wanita berambut ungu yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dan bermata emas di foto itu.

"Yoruichi Shihouin Abarcass? Ta-tapi… kalau begitu… Grimmjow…" Soifon begitu terkejut sampai tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Grimmjow juga bukan ayahmu. Kisuke-lah ayah kandungmu. Kami semua terpecah saat menuju kesini, ke Dunfall. Dan berbagai kejadian terjadi, dan—"

"Ceritakan semuanya. Aku mau kau ceritakan semuanya," potong Soifon tidak sabar. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Neliel menghela napas dan menceritakan semuanya yang ia tahu.

"Setelah aku jatuh, mungkin Grimmjow yang membawaku dan kau, tentu, ke sini. Selanjutnya, kau sudah mendengarnya dari Bibimu."

Soifon terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Neliel. Air matanya menetes tak terkendali. Isaknya terus terdengar, sampai Neliel enggan untuk kembali bicara padanya.

"Ini memang kenyataan yang pahit, Soifon. Tapi inilah yang sebenarnya. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi," Neliel kembali terdiam, melihat Soifon yang terus menangis. "Apa kau menyesal karena selalu mengunjungi makam Grimmjow yang kau kira Ayah dan selalu mengunjungiku yang kau anggap Ibu?" tanya Neliel.

Soifon menghentikan tangisnya dan menjawab dengan suara yang parau. "Bukan begitu. Aku bersyukur kalian sudah mau mengorbankan nyawa untukku, dan aku amat berterimakasih. Aku hanya merasa… telah mengkhianati orangtuaku dengan tidak mengingat mereka. Aku… aku bukanlah anak yang baik, Ne-Neliel…"

Neliel mengelus kepala anak perempuan berkepang dua di hadapannya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Juga bukan kesalahan Sung Sun dan Szayel. Mereka hanya salah pengertian. Lagipula, sekarang kau tahu bahwa mereka orangtuamu, kan?"

Soifon mengangguk.

"Wah, lihat jam berapa sekarang. Bukan waktunya bagi gadis sepertimu masih bangun pada pukul 11 malam. Ayo tidur. Besok kita lanjutkan kembali pembicaraan ini," Neliel lalu membantu Soifon naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mengecup kening anak itu, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Neliel…" panggil Soifon tiba–tiba.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan tetap di sini besok, kan? Aku masih bisa menemuimu besok, kan?" tanya Soifon penuh harap.

Neliel tersenyum, dan menjawab. "Tentu saja."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Soifon dan Neliel mengunjungi makam Grimmjow. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang kelompok Neliel yang terpisah di sebuah padang rumput, dekat pertanian keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kalau begitu, Lisa dan Shunsui masih hidup?" tanya Soifon, begitu Neliel kembali mengulang tentang bagaimana ia dan Grimmjow bisa selamat dari serangan _frodice_.

"Aku tak tahu. Selama mereka… patung batu mereka maksudku, belum hancur, mungkin kita masih bisa mengembalikan mereka ke wujud yang normal," jelas Neliel.

Dahi Soifon mengernyit. "Kita? Tapi, bagaimana…"

"Soifon!" tiba–tiba terdengar suara dari ujung padang.

Seorang anak laki–laki dengan rambut gelap dikepang pendek berlari menuju mereka. Bajunya nampak agak lusuh, dan celananya robek di beberapa bagian.

"Ggio, ada apa?" tanya Soifon begitu Ggio sampai di tempat mereka.

"Hah... hah... Hhhhhh…" Ggio menghela dan kembali mengambil napas sambil agak terengah–engah. "Benarkah… benarkah apa yang kudengar? Ibumu sadar? Benarkah?"

Soifon tersenyum, "Setengah benar, Ggio. Ia memang sudah sadar. Kenalkan, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Neliel tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Ggio. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ggio."

Ggio tenganga lebar. "Wow, kau cantik sekali…" Tapi, Ggio kembali menoleh ke Soifon. "Setengah benar? Bagian mananya yang salah?" Mendadak Ggio memasang wajah ngeri dan memandang Neliel dari atas ke bawah. "Di-dia bukan laki–laki kan? Atau, yang lebih buruk, ha-hantu?"

Neliel dan Soifon tertawa pelan. "Itu malah lebih ngaco! Dia perempuan dan dia nyata. Tapi dia bukan ibuku!" seru Soifon.

"HAH? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ggio heran.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan," jawab Soifon singkat.

"_Well, Miss _Oderschvank, kau tak boleh ketinggalan festival kembang api malam ini, kalau begitu. Pasti banyak laki–laki yang... yah… mau kau jadi pacarnya," ujar Ggio sambil tersenyum jumawa.

Neliel tertawa pelan "Tapi aku kan sudah 38 tahun, Ggio... Mana ada..."

"Whoa, tunggu sebentar! Kau, 38 tahun? Kau pasti bercanda! Kau–kau paling tidak berusia 20 tahun!" kata Ggio tak percaya.

"Yah… banyak cara agar wanita bisa nampak lebih muda," jawab Neliel sambil tersenyum misterius.

****To Be Continued****

**Galathea's Note** :

Finnaly, selesai juga chapter ini. If don't mind, please review my fic. Maaf bila chapter ini sedikit pendek atau mungkin malah kependekan.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.

See ya to next chapter! **R E V I E W!**


	4. Truth Under the Moonlight

**Hell On the Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not own Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, fantasy genre.

**Summary** : Kenapa harus ada perburuan bangsa kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh hidup? Kerakusan kalian akan kekuasaan dan keabadian telah membutakan mata kalian.

Chapter empat update! Semoga lebih bagus daripada kemarin. Semoga kesalahan tanda baca, typo, dan lain sebagainya juga sudah berkurang! Oh ya, ini balasan review bagi yang tidak log in :

**Sweetiramisu** : Well, maafkan saya yang membuatnya pendek. Semoga di chapter ini lebih panjang daripada yang kemarin. Dan terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Relya schiffer** : Terima kasih review-nya. Humm, sepertinya Anda tak sabar ulquihime muncul, ya? Saya usahakan agar chapter ini lebih panjang daripada yang kemarin. So, waiting for the next chapter! By the way, memang settingnya agak mirip dengan The Lord of The Rings ya? FO.o

So, let's read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Truth Under the Moonlight**

"Neliel, kau sudah siap?" tanya Soifon begitu memasuki kamar Neliel.

Neliel berputar dan ujung gaunnya berdesir lembut.

"Wow, kau benar–benar cantik, Neliel. Ggio benar. Kau terlihat hanya 2 tahun lebih tua daripadaku!"

"Kau terlalu memuji, padahal kau tahu rahasianya. Ayo, kita harus cepat ke festival itu. Kau tak mau ketinggalan melihat Byakuya, kan?"

"Hey… dari mana kau tahu… Apache dan Lilynette. Iya, kan?" seru Soifon jengkel.

"Sudahlah, masa kau akan membiarkan ku tak tahu hal sepenting itu?" goda Neliel. Ia mengedipkan matanya jenaka.

Mereka pun berjalan ke pusat kota-dengan Soifon yang terus menggerutu tentang sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti _privasi_. Nampaknya itu malah membuat Neliel semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda gadis muda anak sahabatnya itu dengan lelucon-lelucon jenakanya. Soifon yang kewalahan dengan sikap Neliel, hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan sahabat orang tuanya itu meledeknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju alun-alun Dunfall.

Alun-alun Dunfall didekorasi dengan begitu mewah. Ratusan lampu berwarna warni digantung menjuntai di sepanjang jalan. Terdapat berbagai kios yang menjual banyak macam barang. Semua orang di Dunfall pun nampaknya datang ke festival itu. Berbagai macam gaun berseliweran melewati Neliel dan Soifon. Beberapa orang, tentu, membawa pasangannya.

"Menakjubkan… aku bahkan tak pernah melihat festival seramai ini!" puji Neliel yang masih terkagum–kagum

"Ini belum seberapa kalau dibandingkan dengan festival ulang tahun Bibi Sung Sun," kata Soifon dibarengi senyum jumawa.

Neliel mengernyit heran. "Festival ulang tahun Sung Sun? Tapi itu kan, bukan acara yang harus di-festival-kan?"

"Yah… semua orang di Dunfall _selalu_, kuulangi, selalu membuat acara apapun menjadi festival, sekecil dan seremeh apapun acara itu. Aku bertaruh pada Ggio bahwa nanti bakal ada festival membetulkan genteng. Ggio bahkan bertaruh bahwa nanti akan ada festival mengupil," jawab Soifon sambil memutar bola matanya.

Neliel tertawa. Dan mereka pun masuk ke area festival.

Festival itu dikunjungi oleh bagitu banyak orang. Suara-suara terdengar di mana–mana.

"Kapan kembang apinya mulai?" tanya Neliel agak keras, setengah berteriak, mengatasi suara–suara yang lain.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku mau ke kios-nya keluarga Ggio. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Soifon.

Neliel melihat kios lain yang menjual limun. "Aku haus. Kurasa kau bisa menemuiku di kios limun itu."

"Baiklah. Jangan ke mana–mana!" seru Soifon sambil berlari menuju kios Ggio.

Kios Ggio tidak begitu sulit untuk ditemukan. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Soifon sudah tiba di kios yang menjual kue–kue kering tersebut.

"Hai, Ggio. Aku hanya ingin mampir dan menyapa Ibumu, dan Ayahmu, tentu!" sapa Soifon.

"Dan tidak menyapaku? Bagus sekali. Mereka sedang di belakang, menyiapkan kue–kue yang akan kami jual. Yang pertama disimpan sudah habis terjual. Hei, omong–omong, di mana Ibu… maksudku, Neliel?"

"Membeli limun. Kau mau tidak, mengantar kami berjalan–jalan keliling festival ini? Nanti kita bisa nonton kembang api bersama!" usul Soifon.

"Andai aku bisa. Aku harus membantu orang tuaku. Lagipula, Raja Kariya, kau tahu, Raja Sanctuary, dia akan datang ke festival ini. Kami harus menyiapkan kue terbaik pada saat dia datang," jawab Ggio.

"Raja Sanctuary? Dia ke sini? Bagus sekali. Aku akan protes padanya tentang perburuan Cytria!" seru Soifon bersemangat.

"Hhh, kurasa dia ke sini untuk menikmati festival. Bukannya membuka forum diskusi atau semacamnya…"

"Ggio! Tolong ambilkan kapak di rumah! Kotak kue ini nampaknya perlu sedikit penanganan khusus..!" teriak Ayah Ggio dari belakang kios.

Ggio memutar bola matanya. "Bagus sekali. Kau mau ikut?"

"Yah, ayo saja. Cuma sebentar, kan? Lagipula aku mau sekalian kembali ke tempat Neliel. Menurutmu, dia tak apa–apa kalau kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Soifon.

"Dia tidak akan apa–apa, kecuali dia mengidap semacam alergi Sanctuary," jawab Ggio santai.

* * *

Di tempat festival, di depan kedai limun... Neliel duduk bersandar sembari menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya. Mata _hazel_nya menatap ke langit, meniti bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Bibirnya yang ranum tersenyum.

Setidaknya ia ingin bersantai sejenak dan bersenang-senang sedikit di festival ini. Ia jenuh mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia jengah mengingat bahwa ada _sesuatu_ pada dirinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Meski demikian, ia tak punya daya dan upaya untuk menolak kenyataan yang telah terjadi 18 tahun silam.

Kenyataan pahit yang menimpa kelima temannya. Terutama, pada pemuda bertubuh kekar berambut biru langit yang terlihat selalu bersemangat setiap saat, seolah tak pernah ada beban dalam hidupnya. Neliel merasa hatinya teriris saat mengenang pemuda itu.

"Grimmjow..." desahnya perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya lirih.

Wanita berambut hijau toska itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan bulir-bulir bening yang bergulir di wajahnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan suara isak tangisnya yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Sebuah tangan yang lembut menepuk pundaknya. Mengira yang menepuknya itu adalah Soifon, Neliel segera mengangkat wajahnya. Namun betapa kecewanya ia, karena yang menepuknya itu bukanlah Soifon, melainkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata ungu cerah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Nona? Dan... kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

Neliel tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun, ia memberi penilaian pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran orang-orang Dunfall, dan penampilannya cukup rapi dan elegan. Rambut depan pemuda itu jatuh halus membingkai wajah lonjongnya dan bagian sebelah kiri rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak Neliel saat menatap pemuda itu. Keren.

"Nona?" suara bas pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Neliel. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu, kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

Neliel segera menyeka air matanya, dan menjawab pelan. "A, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus itu pada Neliel dan berkata. "Kita belum berkenalan, kan? Namaku Nnoitra, Nnoitra Jiruga. Siapa namamu, Nona manis?"

"Nell Tu," jawab Neliel singkat. Neliel menyambut tangan kurusnya Nnoitra, menjabatnya sesaat sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

"Okey, Miss Nell. Jika kau tidak keberatan... Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Nnoitra seraya membungkukkan badannya, memberikan salam yang formal.

"Eeh? Tapi..."

"Sebentar saja, Nona. Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan padaku," tukas Nnoitra dibarengi senyumnya yang manis.

"Ya, tapi... bukankah ini festival kembang api? Tak ada acara pesta dansa, kan?" tanya Neliel heran.

Nnoitra tertawa pelan. "Memang tak ada acara pesta dansa. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa merilekskan pikiran dan juga tubuhmu, kan? Sedari tadi kulihat, wajahmu tampak menegang. Padahal, kau lebih cantik bila sedang tersenyum," ucap Nnoitra pelan seraya memberikan kerlingan mata menggoda pada wanita bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Hahaha, kamu mencoba merayuku?" tanya Neliel dibarengi senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya.

Nnoitra memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau menganggapnya demikian," ucapnya pelan sambil menutup matanya. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan anggunnya ke arah Neliel, dan berjongkok sekali lagi, meminta pada Neliel untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Akhirnya Neliel menerimanya dengan senang hati. Toh ini festival yang mengharuskan setiap yang datang ke sana dalam keadaan berpasangan. Apa salahnya jika ia menerima pemuda itu untuk menjadi pasangannya, setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini saja? Dan Neliel merasa, Nnoitra bukanlah pemuda yang buruk. Dia sopan, elegan, dan—uhm, terlihat berkelas. Mungkin cukup untuk membuat Neliel menikmati festival itu.

Alun-alun Dunfall berubah menjadi lantai dansa malam itu. Dengan malam yang lumayan cerah bertabur bintang dan sinar bulan purnama di langit, para penduduk Dunfall menari dan berputar-putar seperti kupu-kupu. Neliel belum pernah merasa sebebas ini dalam hidupnya. Beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya, terasa lenyap seketika. Dan tubuhnya kini terasa ringan bagaikan kapas.

Nnoitra memang terkenal pintar memperlakukan wanita, dan membuat setiap wanita yang jadi pasangannya terlihat anggun ketika bersamanya. Dan malam itu, dia terpesona dengan kecantikan dan aura penuh kharisma yang dipancarkan oleh Neliel.

"Orang seperti Andalah yang aku idamkan selama ini," Bisik Nnoitra lembut di telinga Neliel.

Wajah Neliel merona merah. Belum pernah ada yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya, selain Grimmjow. Ia merasa agak canggung dengan semua perlakuan lembut yang Nnoitra berikan saat itu. Ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan bahwa pesta kembang api akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi, Neliel menoleh ke arah Nnoitra dan berkata padanya.

"Maaf Tuan Jiruga saya harus segera bergegas," Neliel menarik tangannya dari genggaman Nnoitra dan segera berlari ke luar kerumunan.

"Ah, Nona Nell! Tunggu!" seru Nnoitra. Tapi, terlambat! Tubuh Neliel sudah hilang membaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di pesta itu. "Aku akan mencarimu," katanya bertekad dalam hati.

Meski begitu, ia tidak sadar kalau mereka berada dalam takdir yang berlawanan. Dan mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi korban, karena takdir yang digariskan pada mereka berdua begitu kejam.

* * *

Tubuh Neliel bergetar ketika melihat sepasukan tentara Sanctuary yang mengawal Raja Kariya masuk ke gerbang festival. Dia baru saja terlepas dari Nnoitra dan kembali lagi ke kedai limun tempatnya beristirahat tadi, tapi nampaknya kini ia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lebih gawat lagi darpada seorang pemuda elegan seperti Nnoitra.

'_Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?_' pikirnya. Matanya bergerak–gerak liar mencari Soifon. '_Di mana dia? Di mana anak itu?_'

Neliel tidak sanggup untuk tetap duduk di depan kios begitu pasukan Sanctuary mulai memasuki area festival, tepatnya mendekat ke tempat Neliel duduk. Neliel berjalan menjauh dengan sikap sewajar mungkin. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. '_Aku harus mencari Soifon. Kami harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!_' seru Neliel dalam hati.

Pasukan berkuda Sanctuary pun sudah semakin mendekat.

Neliel memutuskan untuk lari. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, kakinya tersandung batu yang cukup besar, dan dahinya terantuk semacam benda keras. Dari dahinya mengalir darah segar. Neliel menatap darahnya, ngeri.

Seorang prajurit turun dari kudanya dan berusaha membantu Neliel. "Kau tidak apa–apa, _Miss_?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Neliel menepis tangan prajurit itu sambil gemetar. "Aku tak apa–apa. Menyingkirlah!"

Prajurit tersebut tampak heran. "Kau yakin tak apa–apa? Nampaknya dahimu terluka…"

Neliel berbalik dan berteriak "AKU TAK APA–APA!"

Tepat pada saat itu, awan tersingkap dan cahaya bulan membanjiri pelataran festival. Neliel menatap bulan itu dengan ngeri, lalu menatap prajurit yang tadi ingin menolongnya.

Wajah prajurit itu tampak kaget begitu melihat luka di dahi Neliel.

* * *

Ggio membuka pintu gudang di rumahnya dengan keras. "Kotak kue sialan! Kenapa harus susah dibuka segala sih? Sekarang aku harus mencari kapak brengsek itu!" sergahnya marah.

"Ggio, kau kan tidak perlu mengumpat dan menyumpahi semua barang itu! Lebih baik kau mulai mencari. Lampu senter ini sudah lemah, bisa mati sewaktu–waktu!" seru Soifon.

Ggio hanya terdiam dan mulai membuka kotak perkakas. Soifon menyinari beberapa tempat yang memungkinkan menjadi tempat kapak disimpan. Lalu ia melihat beberapa titik kehitaman di dekat kotak kayu.

"Ggio, apa itu?" tanya Soifon.

Ggio melihat sebentar dan mendengus. "Kau bahkan tak ingat apa yang kau tinggalkan. Kau ingat waktu kau memukul kotak kayu waktu terakhir kali kau ke sini untuk membersihkan gudang ini? Tanganmu terluka, kan? Nah, itu tetesan darahmu. Tak bisa hilang, aku sudah mencoba membersihkannya."

Wajah Soifon merona merah. "Maaf. Aku kan tak sadar."

Tiba–tiba cahaya senter itu menghilang. Suasana mendadak selap gulita.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! KESIALAN APA LAGI YANG AKAN MENIMPAKU? Soifon, tolong buka jendelanya!" seru Ggio kesal.

Soifon cepat–cepat membuka jendela, dan cahaya keperakkan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, ini lebih baik, walaupun tetap sedikit gelap. Tapi kan tidak gelap–gelap a…" ucapan Ggio terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan didekatnya.

"Sha, Shaolin Fon, itu… itu bekas tetesan darahmu?" tanya Ggio kaget. Mata emasnya sontak melotot dan dahinya mengernyit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Soifon menoleh dan mengangguk sebelum menyadari keanehan pada tetesan itu. Setelah melihat bekas darahnya berkilauan, Soifon mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak lebar.

Tetesan kehitaman itu kini berganti warna. Warnanya menjadi biru indah yang keperakkan dan berkilauan.

"Soifon, darahmu berwarna biru keperakkan…" Ggio menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sementara tubuhnya gemetaran melihat sebuah peristiwa unik di hadapannya. "Da-dan ka-kau tahu apa artinya ini!" seru Ggio pelan, sekaligus ngeri.

"Tidak… tidak… Ini tidak mungkin…" Soifon menutup mulutnya, ketakutan.

"Soifon, kau…"

"TIDAK, GGIO! JANGAN DITERUSKAN!" teriak Soifon ketakutan.

Ggio menatap mata sahabatnya lekat–lekat, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Soifon. "Soifon..." katanya pelan dan sedikit bergetar. "Kau seorang Cytria."

****To Be Continued****

**Galathea's Note** :

Finnaly, selesai juga chapter ini. If don't mind, please review my fic. Maaf bila chapter ini sedikit pendek atau mungkin malah kependekan.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.

See ya to next chapter! **R E V I E W!**


	5. Something About The Colony

**Hell On the Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer** : I'm not own Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, fantasy genre.

**Summary** : Kenapa harus ada perburuan bangsa kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh hidup? Kerakusan kalian akan kekuasaan dan keabadian telah membutakan mata kalian.

_Sorry for long hiatus_, pekerjaan saya membuat saya lebih sering berada di Real World daripada di cyber. _Gomenne_~

Chapter lima update! Semoga lebih bagus daripada kemarin. _So, let's read the story_!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Something About The Colony**

"Tidak, Ggio. Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Kau cuma bercanda kan?" seru Soifon.

Ggio menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak bercanda. _Itu darahmu_."

Soifon menelan ludah dan menggeleng serta terus bergumam. "Tidak… Bagaimana mungkin? Aku… aku…"

Mata Ggio terbelalak lebih lebar. "Soifon! Ini bukan saatnya untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tentara Sanctuary ada disini, berserta Raja Kariya! Mereka akan memburumu begitu mereka tahu! "

"Itu kalau mereka tahu,kan?" pekik Soifon panik.

Ggio berpikir sebentar lalu berkata dengan getir. "Neliel ada di sana. Kalau kau dan dia ada hubungan, berarti dia juga Cytria. Apapun bisa terjadi di festival, dan Neliel berada begitu dekat dengan Raja Kariya. Kita harus ke sana, _kita harus menyelamatkannya_!"

Tiba–tiba terdengar letusan kembang api, dan langit malam sedikit memancarkan warna emas dan merah.

"Pertunjukkan kembang api sudah mulai. Ng…? Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Ggio.

Soifon mendengarkan dengan lebih teliti. "Entahlah… Seperti suara orang–orang yang sedang berteriak–teriak… senang. Mungkin mereka senang melihat kembang api."

Namun, Ggio berkata lain. "Mungkin mereka senang karena ada seorang Cytria di festival, dan sekarang mereka sedang memburunya."

"Ggio, jangan menakut–nakuti ku..!" sergah Soifon kesal.

"Ayo!" Ggio menarik tangan Soifon dan mereka segera berlari menuju alun–alun kota.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat festival, suasana benar–benar ramai. Orang–orang berlarian ke sana ke mari, berteriak satu sama lain. Langit di atas area festival berwarna merah keemasan. Dan entah bagaimana, Soifon merasa kata–kata Ggio mungkin benar. Ggio yang sempat berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati keadaan, kembali menarik tangan Soifon, menembus kerumunan orang–orang.

"Ggio, kita mau kemana?" tanya Soifon.

Ggio hanya terdiam dan terus berlari menuju kios miliknya. Setelah sampai di kios—yang sekarang telah ditutup dengan balok–balok kayu, Ggio berlari memutar ke arah belakang, dan mereka bertemu dengan ibu Ggio yang sedang membereskan beberapa kotak kue.

"Bu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ggio sambil terengah.

"Ggio-chan! Syukurlah kau baik–baik saja! Semua orang di sini berubah seperti orang gila!" pekik Ibu Ggio, yang langsung memeluk putranya itu.

"Ya, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua seperti kesetanan? " seru Ggio sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya

Ibu Ggio melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang–orang yang berlarian. "Seorang prajurit Sanctuary menemukan seorang Cytria perempuan, di sini, di festival ini. Da-dan kurasa, aku mengenal perempuan itu…."

"Apa dia Ibuku? Maksudku… Seorang wanita yang selalu terbaring di ruang penelitian Paman Szayel selama 18 tahun ini?" seru Soifon.

Tiba–tiba Ibu Ggio tersentak, seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, ya! Dia! Dia tadi lari ke sana, kau sebaiknya menolongnya!"

"Nyonya… tidak ikut memburunya?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah ikut perburuan manusia. Terlalu kejam. Cepat selamatkan dia, sebelum terlambat!" jawab Ibu Ggio tegas.

Soifon berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ibu Ggio setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ggio ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Neliel! Neliel! Ini Soifon, kau di mana?" teriak Soifon di tengah kerumunan.

"Tolol! Dia tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ada ratusan orang yang bisa menirukan suaramu dan menyuruhnya keluar seperti itu!" sentak Ggio

"Lalu? Memangnya kau punya cara yang lebih baik?"

Ggio diam dan berpikir keras. Tiba–tiba ia melihat sinar samar kehijauan di telapak tangan Soifon.

"Soifon…tanganmu…"

Soifon memandang telapak tangannya yanga memancarkan sinar kehijauanan yang lemah dan memekik kaget. "A... apa ini?"

Mata Ggio melebar, seakan ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ini pasti kekuatan Cytria-mu. Entah apapun elemen yang kau miliki, sinarnya hijau. Apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian aneh sewaktu kau belum tahu kalau kau seorang Cytria? Apapun?"

Soifon mendadak teringat peristiwa kayu bakar yang kembali hidup di tangannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Neliel terbangun. "Mungkin…elemenku adalah…"

Ggio hanya memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya dalam diam. Ia juga berusaha menutupi Soifon dari pandangan orang, sebab keadaan bisa lebih kacau kalau mereka tahu ada seorang Cytria lagi di kerumunan itu.

Soifon berusaha memusatkan pikirannya. Ia masih belum tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Namun perlahan, sebuah tunas kecil tumbuh di dekat kaki Soifon. Ia lalu membungkuk dan—entah mengapa dia melakukan itu, tapi dia merasa ini cara yang terbaik—membisikkan sesuatu pada tunas tersebut. Perlahan–lahan tunas itu kembali menyusup ke tanah dan menghilang.

* * *

Lalu tiba–tiba Soifon menarik tangan Ggio menjauh dari kerumunan, bahkan menjauh dari pusat Dunfall. Langkah mereka semakin cepat, bahkan hampir berlari sekarang.

"Err… Soifon? Bukannya aku mau menyela kau yang nampaknya begitu terburu–buru, tapi… mau ke mana kita?" tanya Ggio begitu kecepatan jalan mereka sudah mendekati pelari _sprint_.

"East Mountain. Aku meminta tunas tadi untuk mencari dan membawa Neliel ke sana. Pohon adalah salah satu benda yang bisa membawanya diam–diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain!" jawab Soifon mengacuhkan raut heran Ggio.

Enggan meneruskan pembicaraan yang bisa dilanjutkan nanti ini, mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di pinggir East Forest yang merupakan jalan masuk ke East Mountain.

Mereka mengambil napas sebentar, sebelum Soifon memanggil seseorang—atau sesuatu—keluar dari suatu tempat.

"_Naiad*_ dari Pohon Ek, keluarlah. Ini Soifon yang tadi meminta bantuanmu."

Tiba–tiba salah satu semak di sebelah mereka bersinar keperakkan. Lalu seorang wanita cantik yang tubuhnya terbuat dari dedaunan keluar dari dalamnya dengan langkah yang anggun, dan lalu membungkuk hormat pada Soifon. Dari belakangnya, Neliel pun keluar dari semak–semak dan begitu melihat Soifon yang berdiri di sebelah Ggio, Neliel langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"Oh, Soifon! Syukurlah… syukurlah kau selamat…" seru Neliel sambil menangis pelan.

Soifon sebenarnya ingin memeluk Neliel, tapi ia masih merasa hidupnya kini menjadi buruan kerajaan gara–gara teman orangtuanya itu, meskipun ia tahu, takdirnya terlahir sebagai suku Cytria bukanlah salah Neliel. Karena itu, Soifon hanya diam melihat Neliel yang sekarang sudah melepas pelukannya dan mulai bisa tenang.

"Aku benar–benar lega. Ternyata kau berelemen kayu, betul?" tanya Neliel.

"Menurutku bukan hanya kayu, tapi pepohonan secara keseluruhan," jawab Ggio menjelaskan secara gamblang.

"Soifon? Kau kenapa…." Neliel memandang Soifon dengan heran.

Soifon terdiam sebentar, lalu menghadap Neliel dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau aku... kalau kita adalah… adalah…"

Soifon kembali terdiam. Neliel menghampirinya dan merangkulnya, "Maaf, aku benar–benar tidak tahu. Kupikir, yah... Kupikir kau pasti sudah tahu kalau kita adalah Cytria. Aku benar–benar lupa. Tapi, apa kau menyesal terlahir sebagai makhluk yang diburu?"

"Aku tak mengerti. Ya, aku bangga atas darah Cytria-ku, punya kemampuan yang hebat, di luar akal manusia... Tapi, di sisi lain, ke mana perginya hidupku yang tenang? Lagipula, aku dibesarkan di lingkungan manusia normal, Neliel. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang anak biasa yang tiba–tiba bisa mengeluarkan dahan pohon dari telapak tangannya? Entahlah..." Soifon menghela napas dan duduk menyender ke pohon. Ggio ikut menemani duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana ceritanya, suku Cytria sampai diburu begini?" tanya Ggio, yang kini terlihat sangat penasaran.

Neliel terlihat ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan mereka berdua dan mulai bercerita.

"Raja Jin Kariya, Raja Sanctuary yang sekarang, dulunya merupakan raja yang disegani semua penduduknya, termasuk kami, Cytria. Bahkan dia bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan klan _Elf_ dan _Dwarf_. Kecerdasannya luar biasa. Kepemimpinannya menakjubkan. Bisa dibilang, ketika dia diangkat menjadi Raja, Sanctuary mencapai masa emas-nya. Namun, entah karena kecerdasannya, atau karena hubungannya dengan _elf_ dan _dwarf_, dia mengetahui rahasia suku kami..." Neliel mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. Namun entah kenapa... lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Barang siapa meminum darah seorang Cytria, maka ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan immortal selama jangka waktu tertentu dan mendapatkan kekuatan elemen dari Cytria yang darahnya ia minum," sela Ggio, bermaksud memastikan kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Neliel.

Ggio memandang Soifon, yang menatap Neliel tajam, seakan memaksanya untuk meneruskan ceritanya tanpa hambatan.

* * *

Neliel mengangguk dan mengambil napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Awalnya pembunuhan Cytria dilakukan diam–diam, seolah kecelakaan atau sederhana saja, mereka dibuat menghilang. Tapi, mendadak putra sulung Raja, Pangeran Udagawa dan putri bungsu Raja, Putri Yoshi, menghilang entah kemana. Pangeran Sawatari dan Putri Yoshino, sisanya, bertengkar hebat karena kehilangan dua saudara mereka. Mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, yang berakhir dengan Pangeran Sawatari menyerang Putri Yoshino. Putri Yoshino yang memang lemah dan penyakitan, tewas seketika. Pangeran Sawatari frustasi dan berita terakhir yang kudengar, dia mengalami gangguan jiwa. Ratu tidak bisa menahan beban seberat itu. Dia harus kehilangan anak-anaknya dalam waktu singkat. Beliau pun jatuh sakit dan meninggal tak lama setelahnya."

Neliel berhenti bercerita dan memandang Soifon yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan.

"Ayahku pernah menyebut–nyebut peristiwa itu. Tapi, dia hanya bilang Pangeran Udagawa dan Putri Yoshi menghilang. Tak kusangka masalahnya serumit itu," gumam Ggio sambil memutar–mutar sebuah daun dengan jarinya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan," lanjut Neliel. "Bahwa serangkaian peristiwa ini terjadi karena Raja membunuh Cytria, dan mengambil keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Raja memutuskan untuk mengadakan _Cytria Hunting_. Dia menyuruh orang–orang di negerinya untuk memburu kami dan membayar tinggi orang–orang yang berhasil menyerahkan Cytria untuk dieksekusi. Sejak saat itu, Sanctuary bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi kami. Di sinilah awal perjalanan aku dan semua Cytria yang kau lihat di foto itu, Soifon."

Soifon mengubah posisi duduknya, nampak lebih tertarik daripada sebelumnya.

"Tetua Cytria kami mengatakan bahwa suku Cytria memiliki pasukan bayangan, bernama _Tetra Hades_. Mereka tertidur di bawah tanah _Cytria Ruin_, tempat nenek moyang Cytria berasal dan hanya bisa dibangunkan jika Patung Dewi Archness—yang kami anggap sebagai dewi perdamaian ini—disimpan di sebuah kuil di _Cytria Ruin_. Jika kami berhasil, maka Tetra Hades bisa bangkit, dan melindungi kami, suku Cytria. Lalu, seluruh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Cytria, akan kembali menjadi manusia biasa, termasuk Raja Kariya. Maka dipilihlah kami, 6 Cytria yang kebetulan juga teman karib, untuk mengembalikan patung tersebut ke tempatnya . Namun, ketika kami akan berangkat, Yoruichi, salah satu rekan kami, minta izin untuk berkunjung ke rumah ibunya terlebih dahulu, karena ia ingin bertemu dengan puterinya yang ia titipkan, yaitu kau Shaolin Fon."

Neliel kembali terdiam. Soifon menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang terlipat. "Lanjutkan!" serunya.

"Yoruichi sangat menyukai langit malam yang penuh bintang, maka ia membawa bayinya keluar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Pada saat itulah, sepasukan prajurit Sanctuary masuk dan membakar desa kami. Ada seseorang yang berkhianat dan memberitahukan raja bahwa penduduk di desa kami kebanyakan terdiri dari Cytria. Kami segera melarikan diri, dan ketika sampai di perbatasan desa, sepuluh prajurit muncul mendadak dari balik pepohonan. Yoruichi yang berusaha melindungi bayinya, diterjang puluhan anak panah. Kisuke berlari melindunginya. Tapi, terlambat! Sebelum meninggal, Yoruichi menyerahkan bayinya pada Kisuke, dan dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dia memanggil petir yang menyambar para prajurit itu. Kami bisa lari berkat bantuan Yoruichi. Sayangnya, mantra perlindungan di patung tersebut aktif dalam keadaan darurat. Patung itu pecah menjadi 5 bagian dan berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Kami harus berkeliling lagi untuk mencarinya. Untung ada Shunsui, dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan, instingnya juga tajam. Pada saat kami memulai perjalanan untuk mencapai potongan patung terakhir, yaitu di Dunfall… Kurasa kau sudah tahu cerita selanjutnya Soifon. Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu," Neliel mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Apakah elemen Ibuku adalah petir?" tanya Soifon.

Neliel terkejut. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang disangkanya akan ditanyakan Soifon pertama kali. Dia pikir Soifon akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih rumit.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pengontrol cuaca. Dia bisa memanggil hujan, petir, salju, memanggil matahari pada saat hujan, dan memanggil angin hangat pada musim gugur. Dia memiliki elemen yang sangat kuat dan langka. Tapi, kekuatan yang dihabiskan untuk menggunakan elemennya itu juga sangat besar. Maka, Yoruichi hanya menggunakan kekuatannya jika benar–benar diperlukan."

Mereka semua kembali terdiam. Sekarang apa? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? '_Belum lagi Ggio, dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah suku Cytria!'_ Pikiran Soifon terus mengalir mengisi kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau meminta pohon–pohon itu memberikan beberapa ranting untuk dijadikan api unggun?" tanya Ggio memecahkan keheningan.

Soifon memandangnya bingung.

Ggio memutar matanya, tidak sabar. "Kau kan ber-elemen pepohonan, Soifon! Malam semakin dingin, dan kita butuh penghangat. Lokasi ini sudah cukup aman untuk kita bermalam. Sebaiknya kita tidur malam ini, dan baru membicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan besok. Kita sudah terlalu lelah, dipaksakan berpikirpun tak akan bisa. Mintalah ranting–ranting pada pohon. Oh ya, juga dedaunan untuk alas tidur dan selimut."

Soifon memandang Ggio takjub. Selama ini dikiranya Ggio hanyalah seorang yang kelewat senang berpetualang dan membuat keributan. Tapi di saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa berpikiran jernih. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pohon ek di dekatnya. Neliel juga berdiri, dan berjalan mengelilingi lokasi mereka bermalam. Asap putih tipis keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ggio bingung.

Neliel tersenyum kecil. "Membuat kabut. Lumayan untuk melindungi kita dari bahaya. Oh, elemenku adalah kabut dan udara," tambahnya ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ggio.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah tidur mengelilingi api unggun dan diselimuti dedaunan. Kabut asap tipis mengelilingi tempat kemah mereka.

"Neliel, besok…"

"Besok kita akan membicakan segalanya lebih lanjut Soifon. Ggio benar, kita harus beristirahat malam ini," jawab Neliel.

"…. Baiklah. Selamat Tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Soifon, Ggio, dan Neliel pun merebahkan diri di atas tanah yang agak empuk dan terlelap di sana. Dalam tidur, mereka semua memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menghadapi para tentara Sanctuary itu.

****To Be Continued****

Keterangan * :

**Naiad** : Nama lain dari Dryad atau peri pohon. Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa yang hidup di dalam pepohonan.

**Galathea's Note** :

Finnaly, selesai juga chapter ini. _If don't mind, please review my fic_. Maaf bila chapter ini sedikit pendek atau mungkin malah kependekan.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya.

_See ya to next chapter_! **R E V I E W!**


End file.
